


Breaking the Vow

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, F/M, Fluff and Smut, alina and aleksander have a past, alina keeps bumping into aleks, ivan has a cameo and he's getting married too!, wedding planner, zoya's getting married!, zoyshaw doesn't get the spotlight. but they get a lot of scenes so they deserve that place up there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alina Starkov is the most successful wedding planner in the city. Aleksander is the most successful event planner in the city. The two have a romantic past that didn't end well and Alina tries to stay as far away from him as possible.</p><p>What happens when they have to work together for the perfect wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I HATE HIM!” Alina yelled as she stomped into the house, nearly breaking the door off its hinges. “I can’t BELIEVE he had the AUDACITY to do THAT!!!” the yelled complaints continued as she dropped her things on the nearest armchair. Growling, she slumped into a spot on the sofa, right between her two friends, Zoya and Genya, whose mouths were currently hanging open.

“Who? Who is it that you hate today?” Genya cautiously asked, her friend’s outburst keeping her on her toes. Alina doesn’t usually get this violent.

Alina fumbled with her hands, not really knowing where to put them or what to do with them. Eventually, she decided to just cross her arms, even if the position made her look like a kid throwing a tantrum. She didn’t really care. Zoya and Genya traded worried looks as Alina opened and closed her mouth several times, clearly struggling for words. Whatever it was that had gotten her so worked up, it was serious.

Finally, she explained, “Morozova”. Quick as a flash, her two friends changed from worried to knowing as this one simple name explained their friend’s mood. Aleksander Morozova was a forbidden name inside their household, the man himself having done some serious damage to Alina’s heart. If he ever had to be addressed, they would always just use his last name, never the first.

With a patient sigh, Zoya made the billion dollar question, “What has he done this time?”

“I… It’s just… HE appeared out of the blue! In the middle of a meeting!!” she finally let out, her voice raising as she remembered the way he had walked in, so casual, so cool, it was as if he owned the place.

 

* * *

 

 

She’d been discussing general themes and ideas for her newest clients, Ivan and Alikhan, the future Aleksandrovs, when Morozova walked in and sat on a chair by their tables, just like that. “I apologise for my lateness, Ivan” his silver eyes caught hers for a brief moment before he shook hands with the addressed man.

“No problem. Alikhan was just about to go over options for—”

“We weren’t going over options, we were already making decisions.” His fiancée interrupted, a finger pointing towards the plans on Alina’s hands, lines and lines of decisions made over a variety of wedding “components”. Location, venue, colours, food choosing, etc. Alina and her clients were about to talk about whether to have flowers or not, since Ivan didn’t really want anything of the sorts, when the interruption arrived. “And I thought I told you not to bring Morozova in.” their eyes met as the couple had a silent discussion.

“Yes,” Ivan conceded, “You did. But I thought it wouldn’t hurt to hear his ideas. Morozova Events always have the best themes!” he continued. The man never looked at Alina, as if she wasn’t even there. “And he offered a discount if we chose him.”

Alina’s blood started to boil as soon as she heard those words. He had offered a discount?! How dare he?! And why?!?!

Morozova Events never offered discounts. That was Baghra’s motto. Never offer discounts and everyone will know, always, that you only give the best result. Discounts were a sign of weakness and she wouldn’t have that. That was what she had tried to teach Alina when the young woman was under the matriarch’s tutelage. But Alina had a soft heart and she just couldn’t not negotiate prices, this prompted her to leave Morozova Events and start her own wedding (and on occasion, other events) planning business.

“Are you trying to sabotage me? In broad daylight? You bloody bastard!” she hissed at the man in question, his tall frame dwarfing hers. His expression remained calm and collected as he returned his attention to her. A flash of an unknown emotion passed through his eyes, but when she blinked it was gone, almost as if she’d imagined it.

“Ivan here is an old friend of mine. When he gave me the good news, I thought it would be nice to offer a discount to a friend. But no Alina,” he continued, “We still don’t offer discounts.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Alikhan chimed in, hoping to stop a discussion before it even started. “We signed the contract with Miss Starkov and we’re going through with it.” He finished, throwing a finalising look at Ivan. The two looked at each other in silence again, Ivan’s face acquiring a sour expression before it softened, he let out a defeated sigh and turned to Morozova, “I’m afraid you’ll have to save that discount for another tim—I mean, another friend” He quickly added when Alikhan kicked him under the table.

“Very well. Congratulations on the happy event.” Morozova said before getting up to leave. He looked at her one last time, but she quickly averted her eyes, only looking up once she was sure the silver eyed man was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

She finished her tale with a loud huff, grumbling something about how shoving someone under a moving train would be the true happy event. Of the century.

“Well, that sounds more like Ivan is the one to be getting some hate here. He had already hired you, he couldn’t just bring in another planner. Not without speaking with his fiancée or with you about it.” Zoya sensibly said.

“Yes,” Genya agreed, “Ivan’s the bad guy here today. Sure, the discount for friends sounds fishy, but Ivan just had to say no and stick to your deal. He shouldn’t even have pondered on the offer.”

“Anyway!” Zoya said, just as Alina was about to go on another rampage on Morozova, “I’m getting married!!” She announced, showing her engagement ring with an exaggerated flourish of the hand. The ring was stunning. A round black opal stood in the middle, surrounded by tiny diamonds that created a pattern reminiscent of a snowflake’s. Alina’s eyes grew twice its size as she took it in. It was beyond beautiful.

“NO WAY!!” Alina screeched, the exciting news and the view of the beautiful ring erasing any thought on Morozova. “I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!! WHEN DID HE ASK?? HOW DID HE ASK???” she hugged Zoya, squeezing so hard Genya had to step in.

“Calm down Tigger. Stop holding so tightly or you’ll kill your possible next client.”

Alina stopped breathing at that, the prospect of planning Zoya’s wedding nearly chocking her. “OhmygodZoyahaveyoualreadydecidedonaplanner??” the words came out so quickly not even she could make them out. She blushed, mentally berating her mouth for its non-existent self-control.

Zoya just arched an eyebrow, patiently expecting her friend to repeat that phrase, hopefully slower this time.

“Okay… Sorry…” She winced at her over the top enthusiasm and took a deep breath to calm down before asking again, “Have you already decided on a planner?”

When Genya got engaged, she’d begged Alina to plan her wedding and the girl had happily obliged, since the two were friends and had a lot of common dream ideas for weddings. But Zoya had a more sophisticated taste, and while Alina had planned several high-end weddings, she wasn’t going to assume her friend would hire her. That had been the girls’ promise since they’d left university, never to assume they’d do jobs for each other, always keep business separated from friendship. Of course, she really wanted to plan Zoya’s wedding. It would be a chance to go all out on her fanciest ideas, and she had plenty of those, most saved in case Zoya ever got married. Alina just really wanted to plan Zoya’s wedding, it would be like a dream come true.

“Well… Harshaw said that as long as I’m happy, we could do anything. Be it a wedding at the Notre Dame or a wedding at his grandmother’s barn.” She finished, with a tinge of disgust, no doubt over how unclean the barn seemed to be at all times, no matter what it was being used for. “I only want the best of the best, of course,” she added as she picked up a magazine and flipped through it. Alina started to deflate, her little business not even gracing the top of wedding planners lists. “Which is why,” Zoya stopped here, her mouth curling into a wicked smile, “I’m going to hire you, Alina Starkov.”

She couldn’t believe it. Zoya was going to hire her! “SAINTS ABOVE! THANK YOU SO MUCH ZOYA!!!” she screamed as loud her lungs allowed her, happiness taking over. She flung her arms around her friend’s neck once more and repeated her thanks over and over again.

“Ok ok, you’re happy, we get it” Genya laughed as she removed Alina’s hands from their embrace around Zoya’s neck. Again. “So, to celebrate, why don’t we drink to it and call names to everyone who wronged us??”

“Afterwards. First, I want to know all about the proposal!” Alina squealed, “And the ring! Did he make it himself??”

Harshaw was a welder and he built the most unique bonfire pits in the city, among other garden decorations. Zoya had been looking for a unique present for Nikolai, the eccentric friend of the group, when she found his business and decided to get a bonfire pit. They didn’t exactly hit it off at first. Harshaw was too rough looking and got distracted easily. He also had an unhealthy obsession with fire. Zoya didn’t find any of these ‘qualities’ attractive, at all. Never mind the fact that he seemed impervious to all her venomous remarks.

But Harshaw… He seemed to find her interesting.

Zoya sighed, quite dramatically, before she replied, “Yes he did.” The corner of her mouth lifted up lightly, a tender smile growing on her lips.

“I am so jealous of you, Zoya.” Genya commented.

“Oh, do shut up. David makes jewellery too.” She snapped back. He did. In fact, it had been through David that Harshaw became a part of the gang. The two met on a local meeting of jewellers and became friends. It didn’t take long for David to bring the ginger welder along to one of their gatherings and soon Harshaw was considered one of them.

“Yes, he does. But I have to hint a lot about wanting something. Harshaw just… pops out of nowhere with something!”

Alina giggled at her friends, trying to compete over something as trivial as whose boyfriend, well, husband and fiancée, was more worthy of jealousy.

“How about we go get those snacks and find out about the proposal?” she suggested, leaning forward and looking from one friend to the other with wiggling eyebrows.

Zoya and Genya quickly agreed and the girls went into the kitchen to pick up glasses, food and drinks. They spent the rest of the afternoon gushing about Zoya’s engagement and occasionally cursing someone’s name to hell and back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys!  
> An Alarkling multip-chapter fic! :D
> 
> This is an idea I've had for a while, I really hope you like it!!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated :3
> 
> PS: Special thanks to snarkydarkling for helping me with the title! :D


	2. Chapter 2

There were four months to go until Ivan’s wedding when Alina encountered Morozova again.

She was going to check on the wedding invitations for the Aleksandrovs. The samples were all ready now and she was going to make sure they were all according to plan. She’d then show them to the grooms when they’d meet later at a local cafe to work on the playlist for the wedding. They would also take one final look at the guest list before sending it to the venue.

“Good afternoon Miss Starkov!” a tall gangly old lady came up as she entered the shop and shook her hands, bracelets and bracelets dangling on her arms, their sound echoing through the small house, an old shop specialized in personalised stationary and whatnots. “Here for the invitations, I bet!” she inquired, her smile as professional as ever.

Alina smiled politely and nodded, “Yes, that’s right, Mrs Kambly. Are they all ready?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll go get them for you. In the meantime feel free to look at the new catalogues. We’ve got plenty of new designs this new season.” She pulled out a large folder and put it on the counter, leaving Alina alone before she went deep into the shop. She opened the folder and turned the pages, quickly glancing through the various styles. She noted down her favourites on a pink post-it and began listing ideas for Zoya’s invitations. They would have to be high-end, elegant and unique. It would have to be memorable enough for the guests to want to keep it forever. She smiled at her little list and three or four of the new designs seemed to fit right in, they’d just need to personalise them a tiny bit more, just enough to make them unique.

She was about to put the folder back in place when the front door opened and brought in a gust of wind. With it came a tall shape, the outside sun making it impossible for her to make out who it was. It wasn’t until the door closed and her eyes got adjusted that she saw just who had arrived.

Morozova.

Her breath got caught in her throat as he walked in, moving closer and closer. He looked as good as he had months prior, on that fateful afternoon when he’d interrupted her meeting. His hair was neatly combed back and he donned a black button shirt and black jeans. His hands were causally tucked inside the pockets, giving him, once again, that air of owning the place.

“Hello Alina” he said, his voice low and soothing. She looked away then, not wanting to give in, the way he said her name making her weak in the knees just as it did when they first met.

 

The first time she’d laid eyes on him was in his mother’s office on Alina’s first day. After calling nearly every event planner to see if they needed a new planner and getting just negatives, Alina grew desperate and decided to call Morozova Events, the company of her dreams. They were the best of the best and she wanted oh so desperately to work there! But she was afraid that if the less good ones didn’t accept her, then it was most likely that the Morozovas wouldn’t even think about it. She just didn’t want to have her dreams destroyed and thus decided wait a little longer. Maybe… Maybe someone would say yes. She did have a good final project when she finished her degree, someone was bound to like it!

When her luck didn’t change, Alina took a deep breath and made the call. She already had the no… She wouldn’t be losing anything by making a call. Right?

Much to her surprise, Baghra Morozova agreed to interview her and before she knew it, Alina was signing a contract. She couldn’t believe her luck! Baghra said she was good and deserved to work with people who appreciated her talents, but she also told Alina that she needed to practice a lot more in order to become the best. And it wasn’t going to be easy.

She was beyond herself. Baghra was ruthless but she also knew when she’d struck gold, and Alina was the real deal. She quickly started going on jobs with other planners and before long the woman was sending her on her own, with claims that the girl was ready to go unsupervised. She was living the dream.

 

She met Aleksander, the company’s prodigy and Baghra’s only son, on her first day, the man’s beauty and poise taking her breath away. He had beautiful black hair and his eyes had a shade of grey that looked more like actual silver than grey. They had an intensity in their gaze that made Alina feel naked whenever he looked at her for long. Never mind the fact that when they shook hands she nearly fainted with the shock of electricity that pulsed between the two of them.

There was a clear attraction sparking between them and before long the two got tangled together, with kisses being stolen inside empty offices and stairwells. Aleksander took her on a few amazing dates before they fell into bed together. Alina smiled for the entire day after the encounter, never before having experienced a night of sex like the one the two had had. It turned out that Aleksander was brilliant both out of and in bed.

The relationship became official after a month of nightly encounters, even if Baghra didn’t entirely approve it. “Just be careful girl. You’re much too good for him. I love my son, but you don’t know him the way I do.” Those ominous words followed and haunted Alina throughout an entire week, her mind unable to keep them at bay while Aleksander was away on a big event. Upon his return, however, all her worries were washed away, as his kisses and experienced hands made her forget everything else. Being with him was… liberating.

But Alina eventually grew out of the company’s working style and left to create her own, to live her personal dream. And she had Baghra’s blessing, which was a major point in her decision. If the older woman had thought that she still needed more time, Alina would have stayed around for longer, but that wasn’t the case and so she left. It was Aleksander who wasn’t excited about the decision, claiming it would be hard for Alina to make a name for herself, all on her own. But she was decided and there was no way she’d change her mind. She would succeed. And succeed she did.

  

Snapping out of her trip down memory lane, just before things could get hurtful, Alina threw him a nasty look before spiting “What are you doing here??”

He simply quirked one corner of his mouth before replying, “Checking in on you. Ivan said he couldn’t make it today and asked me to come in his place.” This was unexpected, why was Ivan asking Morozova to come in his place?

Alina was about to demand exactly why was he here, when Mrs Kambly’s jingles announced she had returned with the samples.

“Here they are, my dear. I believe your clients will approve the final look. Give me a call as soon as you got their confirmation. If there’s anything that needs to be fixed, don’t hesitate to tell me.” The woman handed her a plain white box with just their logo printed on it before she gave it a quick tap and turned to the new visitor. “Can I help you with anything young man?”

Morozova just shook his head, “No madam. I’m here with Miss Starkov.”

Alina shot him a cold look before putting her best smile on to say her goodbyes, “Thank you very much. Of course I’ll contact you as soon as I have their confirmation, you don’t have to worry about it. Have a good day Mrs Kambly.” She quickly checked everything was ok and left before Morozova could say another word.

The young woman was breezing down the street, doing her best to keep a safe distance from the man trailing her steps, but he was too tall, his legs too long and he quickly caught up with her. “Going somewhere?” he asked, his attitude cool and collected. Typical.

She scoffed, “Yes.”

“Oh?”

“Away from you.” She kept her eyes focused ahead, not daring to even glance at him. Her heart still skipped a beat whenever he spoke and she hated herself for that, not having been able to purge him out of her heart even after six months without him in her life.

 

Even if Aleksander had claimed it would be best for her to stay in the company, he still accepted her decision and their relationship remained strong.

Her business had been thriving for months when things started to go wrong rather unexpectedly. People who approached her for their weddings would just drop out with the most random excuses. Some would claim they were delaying the dates, others say a certain important guest wouldn’t make it so they would do something else. On occasion a client would confess they were choosing another planner, claiming they offered better choices. She felt awful, not understanding how this could be happening when all her clients always sounded excited with her ideas. Baghra had spoken highly of her ideas and promised she would succeed, so why wasn’t she succeeding?

It took her longer than she’ll ever admit to realise exactly who was blowing holes in her business. When they’d spent the night together, Alina would always take her computer along so she could keep on working. One night she found Aleksander spying on her schedules, writing down names and numbers. She’d thought ultimate betrayal was Mal cheating on her, but this, this was far worse, far more hurtful. Alina could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces as he wrote on.

“Aleksander?” she breathed, walking slowly to the supposed man of her dreams, “What are you doing with my things?” He’d had the decency to look ashamed of being caught, but the damage was done and no matter what he said, she couldn’t hear anything coming from those lips she’d kissed so many times. No excuse, be it truth or lie, would make her forget the evidence that was so clear.

The breakup was violent on an emotional level as she cut him out of her life entirely. Phone numbers, emails, clothes and other personal items. All gone. Anything that could remind her of him and what he’d done, everything was gone.

The betrayal and the consequent breakup had hurt her more than she’d ever expected. It hurt so much she couldn’t leave her house for weeks. The sudden withdrawal from a relationship that had felt so perfect hit her like a cold shower. And the idea that she might never trust anyone again the way she did with Aleksander… it was devastating.

 

“You do realise I’m going to the same place as you are, right Alina?” his question broke into her mind and she quickly withdrew from their shared past.

“Don’t care. I want to stay away from you for as long as possible, so please, leave me alone Morozova” she spat and moved away, leaving him standing alone on the sidewalk.

The meeting passed by in a breeze, with Alina only registering the technical aspects of it. The grooms seemed to be more in tune now, even if Ivan was speaking through Morozova, who, as it turns out, became his best man. Alina cursed high and low when Alikhan told her about this new addition to the wedding party.

“What do you mean Morozova is Ivan’s best man?” she demanded. This couldn’t he happening. Why was the universe so hell-bent on making the two cross their paths?

Alikhan just shrugged, “I mean that Ivan just chose him. Up until last week he kept claiming he didn’t want any of that. But a few days ago he just came home after work and told me he’d found a best man. And, apparently, it’s Aleksander Morozova. I guess their friendship really was that good back then.”

She sighed in defeat with the news. Of course. Of course the bloody man would find a way to get under her skin. Why wouldn’t he leave her alone? Alina barely had any time to gather her thoughts on these ‘exciting’ news, when the devil himself arrived at the café and the three began their meeting. Alina kept most of the conversation directed at Alikhan only turning to Morozova whenever it was strictly needed.

The next four months were spent organizing Ivan and Alikhan’s wedding and in between she’d take smaller jobs. A small baptism here, an engagement party there and even a small wedding that seemed more like an elopement than an actual wedding. Still, she’d taken the job, finding the story behind this marriage quite inspiring. The couple was going to marry in secret and quickly leave for three months of honeymoon, but they were still having a ceremony at the registry office and a small party with their closest friends. It was the party that she had been hired to organize. The fact that they wanted this little secret party before departing was what lured her in. It was sweet that in spite of wanting to keep it a secret from pretty much everyone else, they still wanted to celebrate the event with their closest friends. And she couldn’t help but have fun while planning a secret party. Secret location and all. Alina often wondered if the couple were actual secret agents.

 

* * *

 

The day of the Aleksandrovs wedding was finally here.

Alina was currently fixing the wedding night portable bungalow, making sure everything was ready for the grooms as soon as the party was over. Ivan had requested just one thing, for this bungalow. Apparently his fiancée loved this kind of houses. It was a sweet gesture and she hoped Alikhan would love it. The party would be held on the field five minutes away and then the newlyweds would come to this little cottage where they’d have bed, kitchen and everything they’d need for their first night as a married couple. She’d gone to great lengths to find something like this that looked more like a temporary home than an RV and when she did find a company that rented this kind of houses she’d jumped right in. Ivan had gone with her, insisting he wanted to see it before making the deal. Luckily for her, the man had liked the first one they’d seen and the deal was signed.

She finished fixing the blanket on top of the bed and nodded pleased with the view. The room looked cosy and like a perfect mix of the two men. She was about to turn and climb down the stairs when a voice broke through her thoughts.

“Alina”

She froze. No, he couldn’t be here. The wedding was almost starting, he SHOULD be with Ivan.

And she had absolutely no time to deal with him. There was a bridal shower to take care of in less than two hours! During the final stretch before the wedding, Alina had succeeded in avoiding the man as much as possible, making sure that whenever Morozova was at a meeting she would just send Alexei in her place, or she’d take one of her assistants along, in case she simply couldn’t miss the meeting. Genya and Zoya commented, on several occasions, how ridiculous she was being, how she should just go and show him that he no longer had any effect on her. She would have loved to do just that, but the saddest fact was that he still had some effect on her. That was the problem. And that was why she wanted to avoid seeing him as much as possible.

She had hoped to leave the wedding without as much as a glimpse of him. Alexei, her assistant, would be able to take care of the rest on her absence. And Nadia, a temporary assistant, would already be driving to the bridal shower.

Slowly, she turned to the source of that voice. And there he was, at the top of the stairs, dressed in an all-black suit that clung to his body in all the right ways. She could feel her mouth watering at the sight, the man too damn beautiful for her own good. To top the look he had a silver tie that seemed to match the shade in his eyes.

Oh saints… after all this time, the sight of him still succeeded in taking her breath away. “What… What are you doing here, Morozova?” she breathed, cursing her own voice for betraying her like that.

He smirked, clearly pleased with her reaction, “I wanted to see you.”

Saints… “I’ve got to leave soon.” She bristled, her thoughts scrambling as he stepped towards her. “Why… Why won’t you leave me alone?” she begged. Why? Why wouldn’t he leave?? She was fine as long as he was away.

“Because then I’d be alone too” he whispered, a flash of emotion crossing his eyes, once again too fast for her to register.

Before she could react to that confession, he was kissing her.

His hands buried themselves in her hair, undoing her simple but professional updo in the process. His lips glided hungrily over hers while his tongue teased her mouth, begging her for permission to enter. She let out an involuntary moan, parting her lips as she did so, his tongue happily entering and exploring hers. Her hands found his hair, his soft black hair, which had been so neatly combed just a minute ago, and she mussed it thoroughly.

He moved the two until Alina’s back hit the wall, where one hand left her hair and began exploring her body. At the same time, his lips trailed to her neck where he kissed and nibbled, his tongue doing sinful things to her skin. She felt like she could come undone with just those kisses.

“Stop, we-we can’t!” she gasped, when his hand found its way under her skirt. His thumb drawing circles as his hand climbed higher and higher.

“Let me, let me…” his breath was hot against her skin, his voice so hoarse it made her body vibrate with anticipation. They shouldn’t, not here, not now, not after what he did. But oh, she wanted him so badly, so so badly… She missed him, his touch, his kisses…

“Alina” he groaned, his hips buckling against hers.

“Al—OH!” she had almost said it, the forbidden name, when she felt his fingers dig under her underwear and slide inside her. They were still as apt as she remembered, each movement, each flick, each pump, drawing uncontained moans from her lips.

Her hands rushed to his belt, blindly unzipping his pants and removing his underwear. When she felt him and how much he wanted her, she nearly fell to her knees to take it all in. But she didn’t, taking back some control over her body. Morozova removed her panties and in a fluid move he picked her up and entered her. She moaned loud and satisfied when she felt it, the sensation of him filling her always more delicious than she expected.

He moved in and out in a rush, as if he was afraid she’d vanish at any second. His lips were back on hers and the two bit and nibbled at each other, the force growing with each new thrust. She felt blood coming from his mouth just as a stronger thrust threw her over the edge, her body shuddering with the orgasm. He climaxed just a few seconds later and she relished on the sensation of every corner of her core being filled with him.

When they stilled, her mind was still hazy from the rushed sex, but reason slowly pieced itself back together and she realised what had just happened.

“No… no… this was a mistake…” she breathed against his neck, her hands clumsily pushing him away. She fell on her feet and looked for her panties, keeping her eyes averted from him. “We shouldn’t have. This shouldn’t have happened.” She spoke quickly and almost incoherently.

“Alina…”

“Don’t.” she snapped, quickly getting redressed and fixing her hair. “Don’t way a word. This was a mistake and you know it.” When she turned back in his direction, Morozova was redressed, his tousled hair the only evidence that what they’d just done wasn’t a hallucination. His eyes were burning, just like liquid mercury, filled with an unreadable emotion.

“We have to talk…” he insisted. She just shook her head. Turning to the room, she quickly fixed anything that was out of place and sprayed some more perfume around it, trying her best to disguise the scent of sex. Saints… she couldn’t believe they’d just had a quickie here, of all places and times.

“I’m leaving. And you have a groom to attend to.” She said, her voice cold and stern.

And then she left without sparing him another glance, her heart hurting much more now than it had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so? thoughts?
> 
> I tried to keep this sex scene as physical as possible. these two had been celibate since their breakup and I wanted their first encounter to be like someone who was too thirsty and drank the water too much, too fast. get me? I hope so xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a wedding is planned. Morozova knows how to calm down Alina (not like that you dirty little minds... *tsk tsk*)

 

Three months later Alina was baking cupcakes while on the phone with Genya, “Genya! Stop complaining! It’s all your fault! If you had used a condom, you wouldn’t be barfing right now!” she was doing her best not to laugh at her friend, who was on the other side of the line, vomiting and cursing her husband’s sperm for being too efficient. Only Genya.

“Ughhh… Alina… I’m dying…” Genya let out, her voice the most miserable she ever heard and Alina could no longer hold the giggles in. “Are you laughing? At me??” she sounded nauseous, and before Alina could utter a single word to defend herself, another barfing sound came along. Genya was truly having a classic pregnant woman’s day.

“No…” she bit one of the cooler cupcakes just to supress another bubble of laughter and avoid the wrath of the ginger woman. Still, she couldn’t stop a small joke from leaving her lips, “I just find it funny that you’ve always wanted kids and now you’re cursing yourself for making one” she said between barely concealed giggles.

“Stoooop iiit… Why do we have to suffer so much to make a perfect mix of us and our beloved?” Genya whined dramatically before the sound of a flush interrupted her tirade.

“Come on Genya, it’s not that bad. Plus, David will be coming home soon to take care of you, ok?” her friend mumbled something unintelligible, hopefully an agreeing word, “Now, I gotta go. Zoya and Harshaw are expecting me. Luv’ya!”

“Wuvvya…” her friend replied, her voice just one bit livelier, before the call was over.

Alina shook her head and laughed, this time unabashed, at her friend’s complaining. She finished decorating the cupcakes and put them in a box, neatly arranged, before leaving the house.

She was living there alone now, her friends long gone. Genya married David two years ago, their wedding being Alina’s first solo flight, and Zoya moved in with Harshaw a month before he proposed. The house felt too big now, the girls no longer a daily presence there. They visit as often as they can, the house keys still in their possession, but it’s simply not the same. The crowded house, the constant noises, making food together and the weekend nights spent watching their favourite movies, she felt lonely without all of that. Hell, she even missed having to yell at Zoya or Genya whenever they brought their boyfriends home to keep it down. It’s weird, to miss such things, but she did.

The drive to Zoya and Harshaw’s house was uneventful. Yet, for some unknown reason, the radio kept playing songs that reminded Alina of her ex. Their first dance, their first date, that one time they planned a wedding together. Well, Baghra was the head planner, but still. Hell, even the song that played on her drive home after their breakup came along.

She was forced to turn it off. It was as if the radio people _wanted_ her to think about him. But she wouldn’t, she just… couldn’t. It still hurt too much. She’d loved him so much, was ready to take any plunge that their relationship required only for him to do what he did… Why had he done such an awful thing? Why? Shouldn’t he want her to be happy? To succeed? Or was their whole relationship just a sham, a way for the man to pass time? She shook those thoughts away as she parked the car in the driveway. This just wouldn’t do, she had to keep him away from her mind and heart if she wanted this wedding to be epic.

If she wanted to be happy again.

She got out of her yellow Beetle with every folder she’d thought they’d need now dangerously supported in her arms. This was their first official meeting, where they would plan the budget, make a draft of the guest list, list favourite photographers, florists, caterers and decide on whether to have a live band or not, and if so, what kind and who. The date and the venue were a priority however, the day couldn’t be over without that being decided. Looking for the perfect venue was always the hardest part for her, since it was rare for a certain place to be free at the exact time the soon-to-be-married would need it. Still, she’d managed some miracles in her short career, if she found a bump on the road, she’d go over it without a single scratch, just like she’d always have.

 

* * *

 

Alina was so focused on her mental list that she didn’t see the extra car on the driveway, a black Ford Mustang, until she went straight into it.

“Ooof!” folders went flying everywhere, her car keys slid under the stranger car and one of her heels snapped with the momentum of her body. Alina yelped as she fell on her butt, cursing the car’s owner to hell and back. “What the hell man?! Whose car is this?!?”

There was the sound running before a pair of hands was helping her up. “You ok there?” Harshaw peered down her face, checking for bruises.

“Yeah,” she shakily nodded, “I just didn’t know you had a new car…”

Harshaw let out a sad chuckle before he cleared things up, “It’s not my car Alina…”

“Then who…?” Harshaw tilted his head to the side briefly, indicating her to look and Alina did so.

And there he was again. All clad in black. Looking at her with that unreadable emotion burning in his eyes. Morozova bent down by the folders that were further away and began putting everything back together, his eyes now focused on the task at hand.

“Wha—Why is he here Harshaw?” she looked at her friend in anxious need of an explanation. She was desperate, so desperate for him to say that her ex was here because he would be planning an event for some neighbour. Or that he was there to drop off some things of hers that she might have forgotten. Anything, anything but what was most likely the real reason.

Harshaw’s lips curled into a sad smile, as if he could hear her thoughts, but he said nothing, instead just stepping away as the sound of stilettos announced Zoya’s arrival.

“Alina! Are you ok?” she turned to her friend, who managed to rush to her side with those sky high heels without even so much as stumbling. Zoya looked over Alina before nodding in approval at the sight of her unharmed friend.

“I… Just fell… It’s my folders that suffered the most, really” Alina offered, in a small voice as she tried to ignore the man still kneeling by her folders. Harshaw moved away and bent down to help. “I’m fine… But… Zoya?”

Zoya’s blue eyes shone before she pulled the wedding planner to the side, away from the men’s earing range. Alina limped, one of her shoes now heel-less. When they stopped she quickly got rid of the ruined shoes.

“Alina… Listen. Al—Morozova is here because I asked him to come as well.” She hardened her face, her whole demeanour mutating into her business woman self. “You and I both know you’re swamped right now.” Alina instantly protested, with claims of having taken care of three events at the same time before and succeeding, but Zoya interrupted her quick as a flash, “No Alina. You know I want my wedding to be the event of the year. And I also want you to be clear headed enough and _free_ ” she stressed, “to attend the wedding as a GUEST. You’re one of my best friends Alina, I can’t have you run around like you do on other weddings. I’m hiring Morozova as your ASSISTANT” she says the word slowly, putting as much emphasis on it as possible, “So you can take care of things without being swamped.  He’ll help you with all those things that always take up so much of your time, contacting caterers, florists, looking for housing for the guests, the venue… He’ll do the hard part with you supervising and making the final calls.”

Alina’s head was spinning, Zoya couldn’t be serious, could she? Alina working… with him? No. That couldn’t happen. Morozova doesn’t take anyone’s orders except for his. Or his mother’s. And what about the other two weddings?

“He’ll help you with those too.” Zoya explained as soon as Alina voiced her thoughts. “Alexei and Nadia will carry on as usual and Morozova will be a temporary extra pair of hands.” Alina opened her mouth to complain but was once more interrupted by Zoya’s stern look, “No. You need to be there for me, as a friend first and as a wedding planner second. For that to happen, your mind can’t be over-busy with everything else. Ok?”

The girl remained silent, her heart threatening to crash through her ribcage, not knowing how to deal with this new reality. Working with… him? No… her heart couldn’t handle it…

“Alina?” Zoya shook her shoulders lightly, trying to get her friend back to reality, “Are we on the same page here?”

“…yes…” she nodded in defeat, fully aware that Zoya wouldn’t step back from her plan, her friend both wanting to take care of her and to make sure she gets the best wedding ever. She cleared her throat, squared her shoulders and put all her inner strength into trying to gather some confidence before she agreed again, Zoya’s blood red lips curling into a proud smile in response.

“Good. Now, how about we make sure those two don’t mess up your folders, huh? I hope you brought with you all those bombastic ideas you’ve been saving for years. And don’t worry about Harshaw, he’ll say yes to _anything_.” She added with a wicked wink.

The two friends turned to join Harshaw and Morozova, the two having gathered everything from the ground during the girls’ conversation. Alina locked eyes with Morozova for a brief second, before looking at her folders, all seemingly arranged in order.

“Morozova said this was the right order, Alina. Wanna check and see if we didn’t ruin your work?” Harshaw suggested, before taking Zoya’s hand and interlocking their fingers. He lift it up and laid a soft kiss on her knuckles, Zoya blushing lightly at the touch.

Alina nodded and moved to the folders, all stacked on top of the expensive looking hood. She recognized it now, his favourite car, the one he only took out on important days. It looked as pristine as if it just left the car shop. She loved that car. Its engine purring, its black leather seats and red seatbelts… A flash of the things they did in the backseat burst through the walls she carefully built around herself and for a second her hands trembled over her things, as she tried to bury the ever present pain away. After a long pause, she finally shook those thoughts away and opened the folders, skimming through them and noting that everything was back in its original place. Of course… He knew her well and her ordering systems too, he’d knew exactly where things were supposed to go…

She cleared her throat before speaking, her voice shaking slightly, “All’s good. I guess we can begin.” Zoya nodded approvingly before walking back to the house with Harshaw in tow, the man placing a quick peck on her cheek as they walked.

“Bring the rest” Alina threw the order over her shoulder and picked up half of her folders before going inside, leaving the man of her (bad) dreams behind.

 

* * *

 

The reunion moved slowly as Alina presented Zoya with a list of themes and ideas. The bride-to-be was as demanding as ever, as she pointed out all the ideas she liked, loved and simply didn’t connect with, Alina noticing how her friend never even uttered the word hate. No doubt trying to keep the mood light. Hardly possible, with Morozova sitting there, just inches away from her, his eyes focused on everything happening on top of the large rosewood dining table.

“Have you decided on a date yet?” Alina inquired, as she pulled out her notepad, opening it on a page dedicated to this meeting. Zoya nodded confidently as Harshaw got up to fetch some crackers, the man already hungry. He brought back a bowl filled to the brim with random crackers and a jar of freshly made strawberry juice. He poured some into a glass and gave it to Alina, who took his offer and set the glass to her side, as Zoya gave her the date. She wrote it down with her black pen and underlined it with a bright red marker. Next to it she drew several arrows, all of different shapes and sizes, each pointing outwards to important things to take care of as soon as possible.

“I can look for venues that fit your dream wedding, Miss Nazyalensky” Morozova offered, startling Alina as she heard his voice for the first time since the meeting started, the man having kept to himself the whole time until that moment.

Zoya flashed her most professional smile, “That would be wonderful. It would leave Alina with more time to contact those elusive photographers and bakers of hers.” She added, picking up a couple of crackers and carefully avoiding Alina’s panicked look. The girl needed to learn how to handle this on her own, how to work with him without looking like a deer in headlights. That, and the fact that there was still something between the two planners, Zoya could almost taste it in the air surrounding them.

“Oh, I… Ok, sure.” Alina stammered for a bit, “Make sure to find places with enough space for the ceremony and the party. Lots of green and big trees. Open space and—”

“And some sort of house or barn. All clean and fancy. I know Alina. I have it memorised” he interrupted her, his eyes finally locking on hers. Her breath got caught in her throat at the sight of a fire burning in those beautiful eyes, that unreadable emotion present again. Whatever it was, she always felt as if she could fall and drown in it.

“Ok then…” she finally nodded, the act of looking away from him almost too straining on her. She checked her to-do list to see what was left to take care of.

She mentally listed a number of things her assistants would have to do with this wedding and the other two, both closer to their final stages than this one, but all time-consuming nevertheless. She would make it. She’d done this before, she could do it again.

“Hum, you could also… Go check on the invitations for the Baniks. They should be ready now and it’ll save me some time that will be needed to check with the photographer for the Zelenkos.” She added before writing down on another page a list of things that could be passed on to his shoulders. If they had to work together, she might as well make good use of him. Well, professionally speaking of course.

He simply shook his head in agreement.

“Ok Zoya. Next we need to work on the guest list and… oh, do you want to throw an engagement party?” Alina looked up as she went through her cheat list, almost forgetting this important question. Most of the time her clients just prefer to host a small lunch between friends and then go all out with the bachelor and/or bachelorette parties, but Zoya is different than most clients.

“Duh! Of course I want!” her friend answered. Alina could feel the panic rising, knowing that organizing an engagement party is not as easy as everyone thinks it is. Staying as professional as possible, Alina nodded to her friend and began mentally planning what she could do about it, keeping in mind that the Zelenkos wedding would take up most of her time with the need to meet with the band and the vendors, checking if the invitations are all sent and properly done and making sure Nadia took care of the wedding announcement on the local newspaper. Her mind was running fast when she felt a hand on her knee, stopping its anxious bobbing. She hadn’t even realised she had been bobbing her leg…

“I’ll also look for the venue for that and make a list of possible caterers. Unless you prefer a restaurant?” Morozova stepped in, his eyes focused on Harshaw and Zoya and his hand still on Alina’s knee. Her body froze under his touch. And her heart was beating frantically as she briefly remembered what the two did on Ivan’s wedding day. Her brain threatened to shut down if his hand didn’t leave its current home in the near future. Staying professional was becoming harder and harder by the second.

“Hmm… What do you think Harshaw? A party venue with catering or a restaurant?” Zoya turned to her fiancée. Their eyes met and her face softened, a pang of envy hitting Alina as the girl wished she had something like that. Her friends are so in love and so in sync… She’s happy for them, truly happy, but couldn’t help but feel a bit bitter over her luck in love. Although… Zoya and Harshaw didn’t have it easy in the beginning, the blue eyed girl fighting their attraction for months until one day Harshaw just had enough of dancing around the issue and snogged her in front of everybody. They were at Genya’s engagement dinner and Alina and Morozova were still together. The sounds of laughter still ring in her ears and the smell of the barbecue still lingers. It was a happy day. Genya was engaged, Alina had a (supposedly) steady relationship and Zoya finally owned up to her feelings for Harshaw. The two disappeared shortly after the kiss, only showing up again two days after, all smiles and glazed eyes. She guessed they must have spent the whole weekend in bed, doing… ‘things’.

“Oh, _now_ you want my opinion?” Harshaw’s eyebrows shot up as he questioned his fiancée, a playful smile on his face. Zoya rolled her eyes at him before repeating the question. He pondered for a bit, no doubt just teasing her, before simply saying, “Restaurant.”

“Yes… Yes, we could go to that one we went to on our first date.” Zoya’s eyebrows furrowed in deep thought, as the woman weighted all the cons and pros of going to that restaurant. “It’s definitely spacey enough for our families and friends.” A pause and then she was kissing him, more passionately than it was really needed. Alina shifted uncomfortably on her spot, feeling as if she shouldn’t be there. After a long time, Zoya finally broke the kiss and turned to her wedding planners with a big smile, “Restaurant it is. I’ll give you its name, Morozova” she picked up a stray piece of paper and quickly wrote the name and address on it before handing it to him.

“Okay then… That’s settled…” Alina was still feeling awkward from that kiss, Morozova’s proximity not helping at all, but she had to stay professional. As he pocketed the piece of paper, Alina checked her list once more, smiling to herself as she confirmed everything was taken care of, at least for the time being.

“Fantastic! We got everything sorted for now. Photographer, band,” a blues band, per Harshaw’s request, “Florist, caterers… Right. Only thing left will be the cake, but we’ll take care of that later on, since we already have the baker chosen as well.” She felt content. The meeting didn’t go as bad as she thought when she learned Morozova was going to be her ‘assistant’ and her friends were easy to please, the two not needing to discuss much about anything.

“Fantastic!” Zoya echoed Alina’s word and got up, leaning forward to shake Morozova’s hand before walking around the table to hug Alina, “You can do this Alina, it’s not like he’s a dark magical villain.” She whispered in her ear, low enough for only Alina to hear her words. She squeezed her friend, trying to convey she truly appreciated Zoya’s words. Sure, she’s still miffed that Zoya went behind her back to hire… him. But she understood her reasoning. Zoya only wanted the best of the very best and Alina did want to have her mind clear on the day itself. After all, it is her other best friend’s wedding, not just another client.

Once the goodbyes were said and done, Alina found herself outside, by her car, alone with him. She took a deep breath before turning to face him, schooling her whole attitude into a professional one. “Right. You got your to-do list.” He nodded in agreement. “Take care of that and when you got the lists and confirmations and the invitations just call this number,” she gave him her card, everything on it printed in golden ink, the sunlight’s effect making it look just like actual gold, “And arrange an hour to pass by with Alexei, or Nadia, whomever answers the call.” He took the card, his fingers brushing on hers before he put it away with Zoya’s paper.

“Very well. Anything else, Alina?” he inquired, his eyes roaming her face.

She could feel a blush creeping in and quickly turned away, waving a quick goodbye as she opened the door of her car, “No. That’ll be all for now. Alexei will call you in case I need anything, about the weddings, that is.” She quickly slid inside, looking everywhere but his way.

“All right. Goodbye.” He simply answered just before her door closed.

Alina left the neighbourhood in a haze, her fingers still tingling from his touch. He always had that effect on her, just one touch, no matter how brief it was, and her whole body would come crushing down. She’d have to be careful now that they were working… together. There was no need for a repetition of the “incident”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts on this side of Aleksander? I wanted to show that while he may want to be with Alina, he's still the most professional man in the vicinity.  
> Alina's panic attack comes from my own experience. Tho not with wedding planning... But my last panic attacks where with things that were easily taken care of, tho at the time they seemed too gargantuan a task for me... 
> 
> Anyway! Hope you enjoyed and if you're also following the Nikolia 50 kisses fic, stick around because I'm posting an update right after this one :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Morozova is too good looking for Alina not to ogle him and Nikolai makes a quick visit!

 

The following weeks were spent in a fairly normal routine. Except now she had meetings with Morozova. He’d always come to her office with news on the tasks she’d given him. Lists of venues, invitations ready, the restaurant for Zoya and Harshaw already booked.  His efficiency was always startling.

With him on board, Alina felt a lot lighter, finding time to go with Zoya to dress shopping, dress fitting, shoes and jewellery choosing. They had even already worked on the bridesmaids’ dresses. Powder blue chiffon dresses. Floor length. Different necklines. Zoya had demanded all of this and luckily they’d found just the thing. Alina didn’t even want to imagine what would have happened had they not found the right dresses, since Zoya was prone to become really mean when things didn’t go her way.

“I’m really happy they had the exact dresses I’d pictured.” She marvelled while nursing a large latte cup.

The three friends were now having a coffee break at their favourite spot, a local bakery that always smelled of freshly baked sweets.

Genya giggled before speaking, “Would you have thrown a fit like a classic bridezilla if they didn’t??” her eyes were mischievous as she threw her remark.

Zoya scoffed, “Safin, you know me better than that. I would have simply walked out and searched for a tailor. Like you!” she worked her most dangerous smile and Genya’s mischievous one faltered for a bit.

“Yeah, good thing they did have those dresses. I couldn’t possibly make six dresses for you, _especially_ different dresses!”

Alina laughed at the bickering friends before she picked a muffin and nibbled on it, “You two need to relax. The dresses are chosen and the bridesmaids as well. This part is over. Kinda, since there’ll still be one fitting…” Alina wasn’t really looking forward to the fitting day, it was always so stressful, with the ceremony closing in.

“Just be glad I decided to not have a maid of honour.” Zoya chided.

“Yeah yeah.”

“And that you have an extra pair of hands to help with everything.”

“Yeah…”

“These muffins are so good!” Genya interrupted, sensing Alina’s mood changing. “But we can’t abuse them, or Zoya and all of us will have to re-fit those dresses!”

“I don’t have to do that sort of things, Genya.” Zoya countered, her diet always on point.

“Sure you don’t”

The girls kept bickering throughout the remaining snack time until Alina had to leave them, “I gotta go talk to Morozova, to take care of the transportation and talk with the florist.” She said as she got up and kissed her friends goodbye. “See you later! Oh, and Zoya, don’t forget that next Monday we have the cake tasting!” she reminded the bride-to-be.

“Of course Alina, how could I ever forget my own cake tasting?”

Alina just shook her head and waved goodbye before walking out the bakery.

 

* * *

 

When she returned to her office, Morozova was already there, phone on his hand as he talked things through with the limousine people.

“No sir, we don’t want a replacement. We want the Bentley Continental. The classic one.” His voice was cold and stern, his patience wearing thin with whoever was on the other side of the line. He hummed in agreement and remained in silence as he was put on hold.

“Good afternoon.” She announced herself before sitting on her chair, opposite him.

“Hello Alina.” His eyes flashed at her sight, but his whole attitude remained the same.

“Problems?” she inquired, opening a drawer to pull out the florist’s list.

“It seems that our vintage Bentley is _missing_.” His tone was venomous as he said the last word. Morozova did not like it when an important piece was missing from a plan.

“Oh. Maybe we could find something else?”

“No. Absolutely not.” His tone was final. The man was decided on that car.

One of Alina’s eyebrows arched at this and he had the decency to tone down his attitude. She was the boss here, not him.

“We could look for other options. But your client and friend already agreed on this one.” He corrected himself, “But that is not the issue. This company told me they had the car free for the set date. Now they say they don’t. I—” he stopped mid-sentence and resumed his conversation with the limousine people.

Alina had always found his professionalism quite inspiring. He didn’t stop until he had the things he wanted. Most of the time it was a good thing, but on occasion she could see a violent fire burning in his eyes if things didn’t go his way. She had always worried over whomever had to be on the receiving end of his dark mood. His eyes snapped to hers and a violent blush burst through her body as she realised she’d been staring at him.

Saints. She thought she had it under control. No watching him.

Taking a deep breath, Alina peered through her florist list, reviewing the different options she’d come up with Zoya and Harshaw. All in blue hues, Zoya’s favourite colour, and the occasional burst of red, in honour of Harshaw’s hair. The bride claimed it was just to tease him, but Alina knew it was her way of showing affection through flowers. Zoya was odd at times, especially when it came to show off her feelings for Harshaw, but it was sweet to watch her friend deal with love.

“Very well. Thank you. We appreciate your professionalism and expect everything to be in order on the date set. Good day.” Morozova’s cool voice cut through her thoughts and she was forced to look up. His black hair seemed to be slightly dishevelled and his black tie was undone. She hadn’t noticed this when coming in, too busy trying to not watch him for too long, but looking at him now, it was clear he’d been waist-deep in this limo issue for quite a long time. Morozova never showed his emotions. For him to have his hair and tie in such a state… He’d been quite angry, or nervous. “We have the car.” He announced, one corner of his mouth curling in a victorious manner.

“Good!” she squeaked a little too loud. She’d been staring again, dammit. She cleared her throat before continuing, “That’s excellent. We can now go to the florist and see what can be done about this” she lifted the list, showing off five different flower coordinating plans.

He nodded once in agreement before getting up and moving to the floor-length mirror she had in her office. He fixed his hair and tie and Alina’s eyes never left him, the man a sight too irresistible. The way his pants clung to his… backside, should be illegal. That black shirt should be illegal too, as it showed off his fitted body in a discreet, but prone to let fantasies run wild, manner. When she looked at him in the mirror she found a satisfied smirk on his face, his eyes pinning her on the spot. Oh no. He’d seen her ogling… This was terrible. Terrible, terrible, terrible. A blush crept up and Alina was forced to clear her throat before she moved out of his sight to pretend to look for… anything. Anything at all.

 

“Ready?” his cool voice was teasing and his breath prickled her ear. She jumped on the spot, dropping scraps of colourful ribbons on the floor.

“Right. Yes. Let me just… Hum, pick this up.” She was stammering. Great. Every moment spent in his company was just like this. Morozova looking impossibly beautiful and cool and collected. Alina acting like a teenager with an embarrassing crush. Fantastic. Just. Fantastic. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. How could Zoya ever think this was a good idea??

“Let me.” He said, before bending down to pick the ribbons. His head as far too close to her most private area and memories of the things they did in his office in a similar position flashed though her eyes. Her whole body was prickling with unwarranted heat. _Just get on with it, just get on with it._ She prayed over and over as he picked the ribbons at an unusual slow rate. He was teasing her. The bastard was teasing her. Perhaps it was a good idea to just smash his head against the wooden floor. Sure, the blood would be hard to remove, but at least she’d get some payback. “There. All of the ribbons.” He got up and handed the pesky pieces of fabric to her trembling hands, “Why would you need those?” he inquired.

“Just thought we could see if… hum… we could tie the bouquets with ribbons!” she replied. Her voice was too chirpy for her liking. Damn the black haired man. Damn him to hell and back!

His smile remained in place but he said nothing, just giving her a quick nod before he picked up his jacket and went outside.

Alina heaved a long and low sigh. She hated him and how he affected her so much.

Some days, it would be perfect, the two working as professionally as two people could. Hell, they would even socialize normally, going to the bakery to have some snacks, discussing ideas for the weddings and even making jokes about pesky vendors. The Duchess, or The “Sweaty” Duchess as they took to call the caterer for the Zelenkos wedding, was their focal point. The woman was as tall as Morozova and had the body of a top model, but she spoke loudly like a fisherman and sweated like pig in a sauna. Morozova did not like the woman, her hands always too touchy for his taste and Alina wasn’t a fan of the woman’s attitude in general. This put together resulted in the two making small jokes on the woman’s sweating abilities.

But other days… Other days it was just like today. Something about him would catch her off-guard and she’d spend the rest of their time together trying to go back to her professional self. She’d fail always, her heart and body aching so much for him that her brain couldn’t fight them for long.

“Alina? Are you coming?” his voice called from outside and she quickly put the ribbons away, joining him in his car to go to the florist.

His Mustang… Saints.

This was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

“Nikolai!!” Alina squealed as her best friend hugged and twirled her around. Giggles burst through her throat as happiness over seeing him after such a long time took over her.

After what felt like a lifetime, Nikolai finally put her down before bending down to kiss her cheek. “How is my favourite Alina?”

“Please. I’m the only Alina you know. And what are you doing here? Weren’t you on a world-wide trip or something?” she asked over her shoulder as she moved to her door to enter her house.

“Yes I am, but I was in the neighbourhood and thought I’d pay you a quick visit.” He threw her a devious wink after he closed the door behind him. “Oh, cookies!” he picked up a handful of chocolate chip cookies before sitting down on Alina’s sofa, his leg lazily crossed over the other one as he took over the space as if it was a throne.

“Don’t eat all of them!” she scolded him before sitting down as well.

Nikolai just smiled wickedly as he ate the cookies, one by one, his eyes always on hers. He was such a dramatic tease.

“So,” he started as soon as his last cookie as gone, “What have you been up to?”

“Heh, you know. The usual. Weddings and bridal parties and stuff.” She shrugged, her daily life not as eventful as his surely was.

He dismissed her words with a quick wave of the hand, “Not that. Life! Traveling much? How is Zoya treating you, now that she’s engaged? Any… romantic news?” he added, his voice growing wary with the last question.

Nikolai had revealed his deeper feelings for her over a fever he had, Alina barely concealing her surprise. In spite of her not loving him back, Nikolai remained the ever loyal friend he’d been up until the confession. In fact, he’d offered to get rid of Morozova when he heard of what the man had done to Alina. Thankful as she was, Alina had to decline his offer, not wanting more trouble than what she already had.

“No Nikolai. Still miserably single and happy.”

“You do know those words don’t mix together like that, right?” he pointed out, a blonde eyebrow shooting up at her lame reply.

“Single and happy?” she jokingly asked. Nikolai just scolded her with his eyes, no words needed. “Fine. Miserably happy. Not a good mix. I’ll refrain myself from putting them together in the future. Happy?” she conceded. Nikolai just smiled proudly at her.

“That’s my Alina!”

She rolled her eyes at her friend. Nikolai was one of a kind, there was no doubt about it.

“Want something to go with those cookies?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. Now,” he continued, leaning forward, his eyes burning with secrecy, “I heard you’re working with… _him._ ” Alina gulped. This was why he was here… “Is it true?”

“…Yes. Yes, I am. Zoya hired him as my assistant.”

Nikolai’s face scrunched in confusion and worry, “But don’t you already have Alexei?”

“Yes. But I also have two other weddings coming close and I and Zoya want me to be at her wedding first as a guest and only second as the planner. For that,” she let out a defeated sigh, “I’ll need someone that works as well as I do. And Morozova is that someone.”

Nikolai looked at her with honest concern, this situation not sounding sane at all. “And you’re ok with it?” he insisted.

“Yeah, well. At first I wasn’t, but we do work well together. So, yeah. I guess I’m ok with it.” She shrugged again.

“Hmm… As long as you’re ok with it…” he was worried, she could hear it in his voice. She placed a hand on his knee and squeezed it lightly, signalling it was really fine.

“Now, why don’t you tell me about the places you’ve been to? Seen many beautiful things?”

“Oh that. Yes. Plenty.” He flashed a devilish smile. “But I’m kinda hungry, now that I think about it. How about we go to that kitchen of yours and make something good?” he wiggled his eyebrows, goading her into joining him in his cooking adventures.

She let out a chuckle before shaking her head, “Nikolai. You can’t hide the pretty things from me! You know I live my traveling dreams through you!” he kept on wiggling his eyebrows, which made her laugh even more. “Fine. Lets. Go. Cook.” She agreed in between chuckles.

The two friends spent the rest of the afternoon cooking and baking the most varied delicacies, talking about anything and everything throughout the whole time, all to make up for lost time.

Nikolai only left when it was way past two in the morning, promising to take her out for coffee at least once before he resumed his trip.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: CAKE TESTING :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cake tasting :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could be a filler, but I wanted to show the development of Alina and Aleksander's interactions. The little things about them.  
> I also really wanted a cake tasting scene :D (cuz everyone can see they're smitten with each other hehe)

 

Cake tasting. Alina loved that.

She had a preferred baker, Botkin Yul-Erdene, who had the best and most memorable wedding cakes in the city. Zoya didn’t even want to search for anyone else, if Alina said they were the best, then she was going to believe the planner’s word. Simple as that.

And the tasting was going to go simple too. Get in, taste and taste and taste, choose cake of choice, choose style and topper (Botkin also provided toppers of all kinds) and then leave to take care of other things.

But today was not that day.

Zoya and Harshaw were late.

« _Sorry Alina. Traffic jammed. We’ll be a bit late. Hold the fort. <3<3_» the text seemed to mock her. How could she hold the fort? She was only the planner! She couldn’t possibly decide on anything regarding the cake without the bride and the groom!

Anxiety was starting to take over her body, her breathing becoming laboured, her heart beating out of compass. This was not good. She hadn’t had a panic attack is over a year, she couldn’t possibly have one now!

A pair of hands rested on her shoulders and began drawing soothing movements on her skin. She gasped in surprise and turned to the ‘masseuse’. A pair of grey eyes, like liquid mercury, was staring back at her.

“Are you all right, Alina?” he asked, his concern evident in his eyes and his voice. His inky black hair wasn’t combed today, just casually resting on his head, slightly pointing everywhere.

She held her heart, willing it to slow down, before she replied, “Yeah… I… I was just… worried over Zoya and Harshaw. They’re late.”

“Yes. She texted me too, warning about you possibly being here alone.” He offered, “Possibly panicking…” he added, his voice softer now. “Are you sure you’re ok?” he placed his hands on her shoulders once more, his thumbs rubbing on her exposed skin, a tingling sensation following their trail. She breathed in and out slowly several times, willing her body to calm down. Morozova’s soothing circles somehow helped, as if his skin could siphon away part of her anxiety.

It took her several minutes of controlled breathing to return to normal. She hated when this happened.

“Better?” he whispered, his voice warm and worried. It made her skin tingle with a new heat, the idea of this powerful man being so worried over a panic attack making her slightly light-headed.

She nodded softly, “Yeah… I’m sorry… I hadn’t had a panic attack in ages and kinda forgot how to stop it…” she offered meekly, feeling utterly miserable over falling prey to a panic attack… And being seen having one…

“Don’t. Everyone panics. Some panic more than others, but it’s normal. Ok?” he was unusually sympathetic, offering her friendly words. They both knew that not everyone had panic attacks, but she understood what he meant. That she shouldn’t apologize for having a panic attack.

She nodded again, taking a deep breath before she stepped back, away from his grasp. The coldness that followed the absence of his hands was harsh and violent but she ignored it, squaring her shoulders before looking up at him. “Now what?”

“Now what? We enter and start the tasting.” He offered, a corner of his mouth curling up in the process. His eyes glinted with the prospect of cake tasting, his sweet tooth never failing an appearance.

“But we’re just the planners,” an arched eyebrow, “I mean, I’m just the planner… and you’re the assistant,” she corrected herself, “We can’t decide for them!”

“You know Zoya the best. Surely you’ll know if she’ll like or dislike something. No?” he insisted.

She sighed, “I guess…”

“Then let’s go” he offered his arm but she refused to take it, afraid of his touch. The two strode towards the little bakery, leaving her worries and anxiety outside.

 

* * *

 

 

“My dear Miss Starkov! How are you?” a short bulky woman greeted Alina with a tight hug and a warm smile before turning to her companion. “Mr Morozova? Here? I thought I’d die before seeing you here!” she added with mischievous smirk. “Your mother would love to know your current whereabouts.”

For the first time since she’d known the man, Alina saw him shuffle nervously under the stocky woman’s gaze. This was new. And very gratifying, she thought with a mischievous smile growing on her face.

After an agonizing whole minute during which Mrs Yul-Erdene kept nagging Morozova with hints here and there of tales of his childhood, Alina finally spoke, “Is Botkin here? We’ve got a meeting scheduled, for the Nazyalensky wedding.”

The older woman turned to Alina and nodded before yelling to the bowels of the bakery, “BOTKIIIIIN!!”

Somewhere to her left, Alina heard a couple of yelps and some china clinking dangerously as other clients were scared by the unexpected scream.

Another scream returned from the kitchen, as Botkin announced he was coming.

“He’ll be right here.” She announced to Alina in a sweet tone, contrasting with her scream like day and night, “Why don’t you go inside and pick a table?” she added, gesturing to the door from which the yelps had come.

Alina and Morozova sat on a table set for four by the window. There were other clients in there, on the farthest table was a dark skinned woman and her fiancée, a short almond-eyed smiling fellow. Another table was occupied by two women, both looking slightly startled, no doubt the ones who had reacted so vocally when Mrs Yul-Erdene had shouted.

“ALINA!” a tall stocky man arrived donning a flour covered apron and a huge grey moustache. He gave her a quick hug before setting his hands on his waist. “Cake testing?”

“Of course.” She smiled, the older man always making her feel like she was his granddaughter or something.

“Very well. Morozova” he nodded at the black haired man, his bright smile gone.

He turned to Alina once more, “I’ll bring out some suggestions right away, Alina.” He said before walking away.

When Botkin left, Morozova visibly relaxed and Alina couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. Him? Tense in the presence of the Yul-Erdenes? Oh, there had to be a fantastically delicious tale behind this. But she knew she’d never get it from him, at least not now. “So, you know those two?” well, she may not probe too much, but she had to tease him at least a tiny bit.

“Yes.” His jaw tensed a bit, the word coming out slightly muffled.

She giggled again and his eyes shot her a deadly glare. “Don’t worry. I won’t bother you.” He let out a relieved sigh before she could finish, “For now” her mouth curling into a devilish smile as he shot her another deadly glare.

A chuckle came out from one of the other tables and Alina turned to its origin. “Aren’t you two cute?” one of the two startled ladies commented.

“Us?” Alina asked, pointing a finger at her and Morozova. The woman couldn’t really be talking about them, could she?

“Of course! Who else?” she chirped.

“Anya, let them be. Can’t you see you’re embarrassing them?” the other woman interjected, placing a placating hand on Anya’s arm. A diamond ring shone as she made the movement and Anya smiled at her.

“But they’re too cute! Don’t you want to know how they became an item?”

Alina could feel her skin burning at the remark. An item?! They weren’t an item! And sure as hell they weren’t cute! She opened her mouth to clear things up when Morozova placed a hand on her thigh – of all places!

“We prefer to keep it just to ourselves. Apologies. But even if we didn’t, we’re here for our friends’ wedding, not ours. As you can see,” he lifted her hand, showing a naked hand, “There’s no ring.” He finished, the other woman deflating at the lack of juicy information.

Alina opened her mouth again but he continued, “But if it makes you happy, let’s say we first connected physically before anything else.” He finished, his lips curling into a wicked smile as his hand squeezed hers. Anya blushed at the unexpected information and Alina had a feeling it matched her own.

She pulled him closer, practiced smile in her face, hissing into his ear, “Why the heck did you say that?? Couldn’t you just say we weren’t an item at all and that was that??” her fingers dug into his skin but Morozova just smiled at her, his eyes shining with mischievous mirth. He was enjoying himself way too much.

“Relax Alina, you’ll never see these people again.” She closed her eyes in an effort to shrug away her murderous tendencies but soon was interrupted by Botkin who was returning with a plate with three different cake slices.

“Here it is Alina. First batch. You’ve got coconut cake with key lime and chocolate ganache. Lemon cake with raspberry mousse and white buttercream fluff. And third one is red velvet cake with strawberries and cream and whipped cream frosting. I hope you like them, or at least find it’s to Zoya’s liking.” Botkin finished his tirade and quickly left them alone with the cake slices and the other clients, screaming to his wife on how they need more milk and vinegar. For what, Alina didn’t know, but when it came to Botkin, it was better to just accept it.

“Very well. Dig in.” she suggested, picking up an old silver fork to take a piece from the red velvet cake. Her favourite. Her mouth was already watering with just Botkin’s quick unpoetic description, but when she put a piece in her mouth she felt like moaning there and then. It was heaven in cake form. Fluffy, velvety, the dark chocolate chips scrambled inside it adding a surprising touch.

“Sounds delicious” his cool voice brought her back and she looked at him inquisitively.

“Wot?” her words came out muffled, mouth still filled with cake. Incredibly delicious cake.

Morozova just smiled, “Nothing”, before he mirrored her moves. Her stomach fluttered violently at his smile, its simplicity taking her breath away. He never had simple smiles. It was hard for anything to just make him smile. What…

“Sorry we’re late Alina!!” Zoya burst through the bakery, Alina’s thoughts scrambling away as soon as her friend sat down next to her, “The traffic was hell, ok? But luckily Harshaw found a break in the line and drove through an alley that brought us straight here.” Zoya explained in a quick manner before turning to the cake samples. “These look good.”

“Yesh, the veuvet one ish delishioush” Alina commented before gulping down the remainders of her bite. Harshaw chuckled at her pleased remark and Zoya just smiled.

“Good to hear that.” she added, her blue eyes shining as she took in how close Alina and Morozova sat.

She smiled at the sight, Morozova barely taking his own eyes off of Alina. Maybe, maybe these two still had a chance. Zoya was looking forward to see the development of this…

 

* * *

 

The final stretch to the Baniks wedding was here and Alina was rushing everywhere. With Alexei taking care of less important tasks and Morozova working on the Zelenkos wedding, the two events happening with just a week apart. Not the initial plan, but a family problem forced the Zelenkos to postpone the wedding a couple of weeks later than hoped. But it worked out in the end. The wedding was over before Alina could blink and now there was just the final workings with the Baniks. Checking and rechecking everything, from dresses delivery to catering, from guest seating to making sure the chariot was ready for the bride’s arrival.

Alina was currently dealing with the caterer’s latest fit, the man not understanding how he could have misread the list of requests. She was at the end of her patience now, “Please, just take the peanuts off of everything! Do you really want to risk it??”

“Miss Starkov. I swear there was nothing about NO PEANUTS!” he was shrieking now, an enormous tray of peanut flavoured cakes sitting between the two. His intricate moustache twitched like it had a life of its own.

“Yes. Yes there was. You just misread it.” She insisted, knowing she had underlined that specific request. In red.

“Fine. What do you suggest I do about these then?” he gestured to the tray, taking deep offense in the idea that he could have misread a request.

Alina picked up her phone and called Alexei, “Get in here and take these peanut cakes or whatever they are and everything else that might have peanuts in it and put all of it in my car. I’ll take them home.” She finished with an icy tone, her eyes darting daggers at the caterer. “I hope this doesn’t repeat itself in the future, Mr Pasternak. Or this will be the last time we work together” She threatened before turning away from the man.

Her phone rand and Morozova’s name showed on the screen, “Yes?”

“Everything is ready on this side. The bride’s transportation has arrived and her party is ready to depart.” He spoke in a professional tone. She could picture him, standing straight, his face expressionless as everyone bustled around him.

“Great. Check if nothing is left unattended and get here.” She ordered before she walked into the groom’s tent.

The man was of average height, light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was slightly bulky and wore a navy blue suit.

“Everything ready, Sergei?” she inquired, dusting off some invisible specks from his shoulders.

“I believe so, Miss Starkov. Is she coming?” he asked, his voice quavering in pure nervousness.

She smiled, “Yes.”

He smiled back before nodding and leaving the tent.

 

* * *

 

Alina checked everything once more before positioning herself in a dark corner as the event unfolded. Morozova arrived shortly before the bride and joined her side, “All’s set.” He proclaimed, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Good. Let the wedding commence.” She replied.

A bridal march began playing off of a piano that had been brought in for the event. Everyone in the church got up and turned to the doors. And then, the bride entered the venue.

From that always magical moment everything unfolded without another single hiccup. The wedding was perfect.

Another success in Alina’s book.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to get interesting ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> behold! the longest chapter!  
> also  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

 

Zoya’s wedding was approaching fast and they still needed a proper venue. Well, they already had it, but the contract still needed to be signed. Zoya and Harshaw were busy with their jobs, so the task fell on Alina’s shoulders. She didn’t mind, it was a long drive, perfect to have some time alone.

“I’ll go with you.” A voice she knew very well offered just as she was about to enter her car. She turned to it and there he was, Morozova, “It’s a long journey, and you shouldn’t go alone.” Her eyes fluttered at the unexpected visit and offer but she quickly regained her posture. Where had he come from? Just a minute ago she was all alone.

“It’s just an hour away.”

“Still. You should not be driving alone for so long.” He insisted, his eyes never leaving hers. Her breath caught in her throat with the intensity in his look. Alina saw in there a steely will and she knew there was no way she would be doing the trip alone.

The air shifted around them and a gust of cold wind brought debris from the street. She didn’t need to look at the weather forecast to have an idea of what kind of weather she’d be driving through… Maybe company, and a better car, wouldn’t be such a bad idea…

She let out a defeated breath, “Very well. But we’ll take your car.” She added. Morozova nodded and the two set course to the wedding venue.

 

* * *

 

They rode in silence, the road almost empty at this time of the day, with most drivers still at work. November was in full bloom now with its chilly winds, the last of falling leaves and thundering storms. The wedding was four months away, with Zoya wishing the ceremony to take place at the end of winter, when it wouldn’t be too cold but already have some air of spring to it.

The venue was in a private land, large enough for a royal wedding, if anyone ever wished to do one there. The location had several inns and hostels in its vicinity, all at reasonable prices, which was perfect for the guests who came from far away. Alina would be staying in one of those too, not feeling like driving for an hour after the wedding at all. She knew she’d be dead beat by then. Best to spend a little extra money and be safe than to take risks.

Tall black gates approached their view. Huge green bushes, all trimmed perfectly, surrounded the front of the propriety, giving a mysterious and expensive air to it. Alina’s mouth gaped at the sight, pictures simply didn’t do it justice.

“This is amazing…” she breathed in awe.

“Wait until you see the interior.” Morozova hinted before he buzzed the gate bell.

“Yes?” a disembodied voice crackled through the speaker, startling Alina who was still gawking at the view.

“Starkov and Morozova for the Nazyalensky wedding.”

“Welcome. Please come in.” the voice answered.

 

* * *

 

“Saints…” Alina breathed in awe. The place was absolutely stunning. Green everywhere, spotted with reds and goldens and oranges from the falling leaves, a beautiful pond to her right shimmered in the occasional rays of sun. At the centre of the land was a red brick villa, both imposing and warm looking, if such a look was even possible.

Morozova followed her gaze, “It’s quite impressive, but that part isn’t available for the wedding, I’m afraid.”

“Oh.” She coughed, “I knew it. It’s just… so beautiful.” She whispered.

He smiled at her reaction before nodding to their right, where the pond was, a land road surrounding it. “That’s our trail.”

Alina shook her head in agreement. She’d studied all the details of the place, but seeing it in person was a whole different deal. The wedding would be held on the other side of the land, where another impressive, albeit slightly grand, gate stood. That part of the location had much more trees and greenery than the front side and that was where the wedding would be held. A white tent was to be raised for the ceremony, just in case the weather decided to play a prank on them.

Tons and tons of flowers would be brought in to be the main decoration, with candles on the ready for night time. Zoya wasn’t a fan of fairy lights, but Alina had insisted it would look good with the candles. Eventually the two friends agreed on simple light strings with plain bulbs. It wasn’t exactly Zoya’s ideal illumination, but Harshaw liked it, so she accepted it. Either way, it wasn’t fairy lights. And that was what mattered to the bride.

Alina had a few more ideas up her sleeve for the party, keeping a couple of them a secret. Like her present for the newlyweds…

The car came to a halt and the two planners got out. A dark haired woman with black rimmed eyeglasses came up to them. “Welcome, my friends. Here for the contract, right?”

Alina smiled, “Yes that is correct.”

“Perfect, come with me, I’ve got the papers in my office.” She woman led them inside the house to take care of all the papers. It didn’t take long to do so and soon enough they were ready to go.

But before they could leave, the cook offered some homemade cookies and Alina and Morozova had to stay for a little longer. Such a delicious snack was not to be declined, especially when they had a long drive ahead of them.

 

* * *

 

The rain was pouring now. Heavy and fat drops of water kept hitting the windshield at such a fast rate it was literally impossible to even think to count them. The wind howled outside and Alina felt the car sway on at least two occasions. This was getting dangerous.

“We’ve got to stop somewhere. Or Zoya will kill us for getting ourselves killed” Alina spoke between gritted teeth, the dangerous ride scaring the living daylights out of her.

He nodded curtly, “Exactly my thoughts. But where? I can barely see the road.”

Alina scanned the street looking for something that could tell her where they were. She’d been in this area before, when she and Nikolai had been planning his brother’s bachelor party, long before she’d finished her degree. There! A white sign flashed by them, but Alina could still make the name.

“Just a few more meters! You’ll have to slow down, but there’s a nice inn close by. We can stop there and wait until the storm is over.” She suggested. He nodded once before slowing down.

With how slow they were moving now, the car had nearly come to a stop.

Time seemed to stretch before a house came into view, its sign lit up and bright. Alina smiled in relief, they’d live another day. “Thank the stars… They’re still in business!”

Morozova just chuckled as he parked before getting his wallet and car keys, “Come on. Let’s go inside.”

The two ran as fast as they could to the door as the rain soaked them to the bones. When they got inside, a wave of warm air greeted them and Alina could already feel her bones sighing happily.

“Well, hello there. Not a good night to be driving, huh?” An old lady greeted them.

“Yes, not exactly sunshine and rainbows out there…” Alina chuckled, trying her best to not wet the wooden floor. “Hum, do you have any vacant rooms for the night? And perhaps something to dry our clothes?” she asked, offering an apologetic smile when she glanced at the water pooling by her feet.

The old lady smiled at her before nodding, “I do have one room, but it is a couple’s room. Is that all right with you two?”

“Couple? As in, for two people to sleep in the same bed?” she inquired, her voice small all the sudden. Sleeping in the same bed as Morozova was not a good idea, even if they were on good terms now.

“It’s fine, ma’am. We’ll take it.” He answered before the woman could react to Alina’s remark. “Just point the way.”

“Of course. Up the stairs, room 211 at the end of the corridor. Here’s the key. And I’ll bring you two some bathrobes for the night while I get your clothes all dried.” She smiled kindly before handing them the key and going through an unsigned door.

“Shall we?” he asked, offering his hand. Alina just stared at the stretched fingers before breezing past him and up the stairs. Her heart was already beating faster with the prospect of sharing a bed with him, no need to give it more fuel by holding his hand.

When Alina got to the door she realised she’d forgotten the key. “Stupid” she berated herself, kicking the door lightly. Why would she run away from him only to have to wait for his arrival? And where was he anyway?

Footsteps answered her internal monologue and soon enough Morozova was standing next to her with two white and fluffy robes. “To replace our clothes. We’re to put everything that’s too wet inside a basket and leave it out here. Mrs Volkov will come get them and put them in the dryer. In the morning everything will be good to go.” He explained before giving her the robes and opening the door. His hand pointed the way and Alina swiftly entered the room.

The quarters were small and cosy and so inviting. She felt like jumping to the bed and just lying there. The rain hit the windows in an ever growing rhythm and she thanked their luck again for finding the inn so soon.

The door closed shut behind her and startled she turned to the sound. His presence had been almost forgotten with the sight of a comfy bed. Alina felt her skin heating up with how close he was, how his wet hair stuck to his face in such a perfect manner. It was as if even the rain wanted him to look irresistible. His black shirt clung to all his muscles and Alina had to gulp at the vision, remembering very well how good they felt under her hands.

Ignoring her bodily reactions to his looks, she turned her back and tried to unzip her dress. Why had she chosen a zip up dress?? Her hands were clumsily clawing at her back to no avail, the elusive zipper slipping away from her fingers.

“Here, let me help.” He offered, in his ever calm voice. She froze when his fingers touched her hands, setting them aside so he could open the zipper. Warm air greeted her wet back and she let out a long breath, “Thank you.” She turned to the bathroom and went inside to get out of her wet clothes. She kept her panties on, seeing as they weren’t that wet and she wasn’t going to bed alone…

When Alina got out of the tiny bathroom she was greeted with the vision of a nearly naked Morozova. He was down to just his boxers and was about to put on his own robe. Saints… he looked as good as ever, she mused, her heart beating faster, her whole body heating up like a burning flame. There was a familiar wetness growing between her legs and she had to clear her throat rather loudly, if only so he could hurry up and stop doing… whatever he was doing to her. “All ready.” She announced, looking everywhere but his way.

“Alina?” he called and she was forced to look at him. His silver grey eyes flashed as he took in her attire and her undoubtedly flushed face. A corner of his mouth curled slightly, giving her confirmation that yes, he had noticed the change in her body temperature. “Put your clothes in here.” he said, offering the basket, where his clothing was already stashed away. As fast as her nerves allowed her, Alina did it, her hands trembling so hard she was amazed at how she was still able to even do anything. “Is something wrong?” his voice was so low, almost husky. _Oh dear, oh dear_ …

“Wh-what? Nothing’s wrong. Not at all!” she shrieked. Oh yeah, that was exactly how she was going to disguise her current mental state. By shrieking. Or stammering. Any way was… a perfect mess.

“Really? Then why are you trembling like that?” he insisted, his hands pausing on her shoulders. A finger lifted her chin just a smidge, forcing her to look up. “Are you getting sick?” he asked, worry all over his words. He was actually worried that she was shivering from a growing cold. Oh thank all the stars… Or not, this worried look he had right now was giving her stomach a new fluttering.

She chuckled, “I’m fine. Just tired. And cold.” She said, stepping away from him, “I’ll be going to bed.” She tried to move past him, but lost her footing and fell straight into his arms. Fantastic, the universe was testing her.

“Are you sure, Alina?” he whispered, his breath now too close for comfort. His eyes bore into hers and that corner was still curled in that mocking way. He might be worried over her getting sick, but he was enjoying her disastrous balance quite a lot. The bastard.

“Humm… I… I’m…” she opened her mouth several times but couldn’t say a single thing, the man so close now she could feel his own body heat. Her lips were dry, too dry, and his looked so welcoming, so soft and warm and… welcoming…

A new fire burned in his eyes as they flickered briefly to her lips. He cupped her cheek and leant down in a tantalisingly slow speed before he brushed his mouth against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut at the faint touch and she could feel her knees ready to give in. This kiss was so unexpected, so tender… she wanted to drown in it forever. He kissed her again and again, his touch always tender and light, as if he was half-expecting her to run away from him.

This sparked something within Alina and she locked her hands on his neck just so she could deepen the kiss. She pulled his bottom lip lightly, moaning just as he groaned at her teasing. “Alina” he mumbled against her lips, his tongue sliding across their length. Her whole body vibrated with the way he said her name, his voice hoarse and thirsty. Heat prickled across her skin when his arms circled around her waist pulling her so close there was nothing but two bathrobes separating their bodies.

Her hands climbed up to his wet black hair, its coolness contrasting with the heat of his skin. She gasped when a hand grabbed her butt, the sensation making her giddier than it should as Morozova left her mouth and trailed down her neck, straight to the hollow between her collarbones where he teased her skin with the tip of his tongue earning a loud moan in return, his mouth curling in pleasure as he continued kissing her.

She undid the sash on his robe blindly and in a rather clumsy manner and soon forced the robe off of his shoulders, the fabric pooling at his feet. Her hands explored his warm skin, feeling every hard muscle tensing as she touched him, his groans spreading goose bumps all over her skin. She whimpered at the sudden absence of his hands only to moan in delight as he began slowly removed her robe, his lips kissing her skin every time another inch was uncovered.

The name clawed out from the dark hole in her heart, her rationality losing all control to her emotions as he planted feather-light kisses across her shoulders, coming out more as a sigh than a whisper “Aleksander…”

Just as he was placing a kiss on the curve of her neck, Aleksander stilled at the sound of his name. His name… her voice… She’d said his name… After all this time. Not… not Morozova, but his first name, a name that she had whispered and moaned and screamed and let out through her laughter so many times in the past. She was saying it, now. Again.

In a flash his lips were back on hers, kissing her with newfound passion. “Alina, Alina, Alina,” he said between kisses, his hands cupping her face. Alina felt dizzy with the emotion that was cracking through him as he repeated her name, over and over again.

He pulled her with him closer to the bed and laid her down, his hands never leaving her body. He kissed her thoroughly, jolts of electricity bursting through her body, igniting the blood in her veins. Alina couldn’t focus on anything else other than his lips, his tongue, his hands. All doing things considered to be very sinful. But oh so pleasurable…

Her panties were gone before she could even register his hands moving to their location and soon enough she felt his tongue inside her, teasing and flicking her core in a growing rhythm. His hands clung to her hips, his fingers digging through her flesh. Alina’s moans grew louder and faster in sync with his tongue’s movements and she could feel her whole body begging for release, begging, begging, begging. It was sweet torture, to have him down there, doing those things to her, so fast and yet so slowly. “Aleksander” she nearly screamed when she finally came, her body burning with pleasure. Her hands clung to the sheets as he drunk her in, his tongue so warm against her folds.

When he resurfaced, he placed kisses all over her skin as he moved up, his thumbs teasing her nipples mercilessly. She moaned and groaned with every flick and every kiss, silently begging him to kiss her lips, to slide inside and give her more, more, more.

As if he could read her thoughts, Aleksander finally kissed her lips, biting and nibbling at them until she opened up and gave him free reign. His tongue was even more merciless with her mouth than it had been with her centre.

And then he moved in. “OH!” she gasped with the sensation of him sliding in, her body so slick now that he found no resistance whatsoever. Alina smiled against his lips as she felt him inside her. She rolled her hips against his, goading him into repeating the movement and Aleksander wasted to time in doing so. He moved in and out, in a growing rhythm as they continuously kissed and bit each other’s lips. His thrusts were driving her closer to the edge and Alina wasted no breath in her moans and gasps, screaming his name at the top of her lungs when he thrust hard enough to throw her over the edge. A hand dug its nails on the muscles of his back, another tightly tangled in his hand, his fingers squeezing hers as he kept on moving in and out, the wait for his own release too agonizing.

“Alina!” he groaned, his voice hoarse from panting and kissing so much, his climax finally here.

The room felt like it could catch fire with their heat, their panting the only sound filling it now. After a few moments of quietness, Aleksander kissed her again, tender and sweet before he moved out and curled up against her back, pulling sheets and blankets on top of them as he did so. “Goodnight Alina” he whispered in her ear, just as sleep was catching up to her.

The last thing she remembered was how good it felt to be in his arms again.

 

* * *

 

She woke up with a startle and for a second was at a loss about where she was. When Alina tried to leave the bed, she felt an arm tightly clasped around her waist and the memories came crashing back. Aleksander. The air in her chest disappeared as she remembered what they did hours ago, how she’d said his name for the first time in months and how he’d reacted so… so positively to that.

Oh, and the way they moved together… It wasn’t just sex, it was… they hadn’t made love like that since the night she’d confessed she was in love with him. In fact, that time paled with this one. There was something in the way he kissed and touched her that was different from when they just gave in to physical needs. She had no way to know how _he_ felt and why he touched her like that, but she had an idea of how _she_ felt…

Alina closed her eyes as she came to terms with her feelings. She wasn’t over him as she thought and hoped for, and she seriously doubted she’d ever be. She had given him her heart a long time ago and, while he had treated it poorly with his betrayal, it was still _his_. Alina’s heart was still Aleksander’s. And… She suspected it would always be…

She fell back asleep, her body and heart too tired for anything else and the night passed with the storm still going strong over their heads.

 

* * *

 

When Alina woke up again, the storm had passed and only a light drizzle fell against the windowpanes now. Aleksander had changed his position, his arm now on his chest, and Alina took the chance to leave the bed. She put on the bathrobe and cracked open the door to see if their clothes were there or not, dry or not.

She nearly whooped in excitement as she found them, not only dried, but neatly folded, ready for another go under a dangerous storm. Picking up the basket, Alina got back inside and fished her clothes from it before picking up her panties and tiptoeing to the bathroom. She was in a desperate need of a long and soothing warm shower.

As the water rolled off her shoulders her muscles relaxed and so did she. The previous night’s events were still very fresh in her mind and on more than one occasion she found herself frozen mid-movement as a particularly vivid memory flashed through her eyes. She had said his name out loud, they had made love and she was still very much in love with Aleksander… Well, wasn’t this just fantastic? She was slightly bitter at these new facts, for she had hoped that by now her feelings for the man sleeping on their bed were long dead and buried. But, it seemed they weren’t. And she had no idea on how to deal with that, especially since there was still a wound in her heart from his betrayal…

For now, she’d just hide them away. She couldn’t pretend the previous night hadn’t happened, but she could very well shelter her feelings from him. Yes, things would carry on as they had so far and everything would be fine as long as she didn’t reveal a thing. Not to him and certainly not to her best friends, who would refuse to keep their mouths shut as soon as they found out about her and Aleksander.

Aleksander… the name still tasted sweet and fresh on her tongue. How had she been able to go for so long without so much as uttering it? It seemed as if it had hurt much more to not say it than it had to say it. Alina whispered the name several times as she dried herself and got redressed, savouring it like a person stranded in the desert would savour fresh water. It was both heaven and torture. Sweet, sweet torture.

When she got out Aleksander was still asleep. She smiled at the sight, the man looking so peaceful and… happy. Alina scolded herself. She was not going to let anything show and that included watching him sleep.

She sat down on a chair to put on her boots and fished her phone from her jacket as she had an idea. It was silly to do so there and then, but she needed to look less invested in him than she actually was. Plus, she missed her friend.

The phone rang two times before a voice answered, “If it isn’t my favourite Alina!”

She smiled at Nikolai’s ‘hello’ before speaking, her tone kept low to not wake up Aleksander, “Hello to you too, Nikolai.”

“And to what to I owe the pleasure of your random call?” he asked, gallant as ever.

“Guess where I am?”

“At Disneyland?”

“Haha, nope”

“Under the sea?” he chanted, making her giggle.

“No”

“Desecrating my sorry dad’s grave??”

“Oh my god, no!” she answered slightly shocked at the suggestion. The man had been horrible, but she’d never go as far as desecrating his grave.

“Ok, ok… I don’t know. Why don’t you reveal your location to me?” he said, his voice acquiring a playful begging tone.

“Remember the Wolf’s Den?”

“That awesome inn with the awesome nice old lady??” his voice grew excited. Oh yeah, he remembered it.

“Yep” she confirmed, her mouth curling into a happy smile.

“That’s so awesome and exciting! Is she still working there?”

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be the same thing if she didn’t.”

“No, it wouldn’t. But how did you end up there in the first place?” he asked.

“Oh, that.” A blush crept up her neck, visions of the previous night flashing once more as Aleksander moved in the bed, no doubt about to wake up, “I was taking care of some things for Zoya’s wedding. We found a perfect place about an hour away from the city.” She explained, “But when I was going back home, a huge storm broke loose and I had to stop. Luckily I found the inn again.”

“Just you, Alina? On an hour long trip?” Nikolai grew worried as he pictured her driving for so long all by herself.

“Well, not just me. I had… company.” She added as Aleksander’s eyes fluttered opened and he yawned and stretched just like a lazy cat. _Saints_.

“Company? Morozova?” Nikolai was too damn smart.

“Yeah.”

“Is he behaving?” he inquired, danger creeping in his voice. She smiled at her friend’s protectiveness.

“Yes. Don’t worry, we’re actually getting along… quite fine” she fought hard the wave of unexpected heat that was bursting through her as Aleksander got out of bed in all his naked glory and strode to the bathroom, stopping briefly to pick up his clothes. He threw her a suspicious look, clearly not enjoying how her attention was on the phone and not on him.

“You sure?” Nikolai insisted.

“Yeeeeessss. We’ve actually been getting along.”

“Hum… I hope so. Oh,” he added, as people started to talk louder behind him, “Seems like I’ve got to go now. Sorry Alina, I’d love to chat some more but my plane is ready to board!” he spoke in a hurry before he quickly said goodbye and sent some veiled threats to a certain black haired man.

“Bye Nikolai!” Alina chuckled as she ended the call and pocketed her phone.

She got up, picked up all her things and knocked on the bathroom door. The water stopped running but no reply came from within. “I’ll be downstairs for breakfast. Before you go, make sure nothing is left behind, ok?”

A long silence stretched on after her words and she was about to leave when he finally replied, “Very well, Alina.”

 

* * *

 

When she saw him again, Aleksander was fully dressed and not a wrinkle was in sight, his black shirt pressed to perfection. His hair was combed back but clearly trying to choose its own path since he had nothing to comb it with but his hands.

“The food’s good?” he inquired as he sat down, his eyes passing over the buffet.

Alina nodded and she drank some warm chocolate milk. “It’s really good. Go serve yourself.” She suggested before picking up a chocolate chip muffin. He nodded before getting up and moving to the food table.

“Woah! Someone’s hungry!” Alina commented as she took in his plate when he sat back. Four chocolate chip muffins, a cup filled with hot chocolate, a couple of cinnamon rolls and another plate with at least five blini. Aleksander shot her a dirty look before digging in.

“In case you don’t remember, I was pretty worn out last night.” He commented under his breath just as he took a bite out of a muffin.

Alina cursed her body for blushing so quickly at his comment and returned to her food without another word. The two finished their meal in peaceful silence and soon enough they were back in his car. The light drizzle was still prickling down, but the sky looked lighter now and the road seemed safe enough to carry on.

They’d been driving for ten minutes when Alina spoke quietly, “About last night…”

“If you don’t want to talk about it, then we won’t.” he interrupted her, already predicting her words.

“Oh… Oh, ok.” She agreed, her voice growing meeker. She’d half hoped Aleksander to fight, to want to talk about it. Hell, to want to go back to the room. But he didn’t. Instead he respected her verbal wishes… And Alina wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl talk ;)

 

 

“Ok Alina, what is going on?” Genya demanded as she sat down on Alina’s sofa.

The living room was decorated with tons and tons of fairy lights (much to Zoya’s chagrin), scented candles and serpentines. It looked as if a party bomb had exploded, when in fact Genya and Alina had simply gone a tiny itty bit little overboard with the decoration. The only thing missing were confetti, but Alina had refused to have those since she would have to clean it all up afterwards.

They were getting everything ready for Zoya’s bachelorette party, her wedding just a couple of days away now. Aleksander had taken the mantle for the last details just so Alina could focus on being a bridesmaid and a friend for Zoya. She’d been so surprised and happy with his suggestion that she’d hugged him on the spot. An awkward pause followed suit and Alina had to excuse herself away before she blushed too hard, yet again.

“Whatever do you mean?” she asked, feigning confusion as she placed a couple more plates filled with sweet food on the coffee table. She then turned on the radio and girl power songs started playing, the volume kept to an acceptable level. They did have neighbours that liked to complain about loud music…

“Oh, don’t play coy with us, Starkov!” Zoya called from the bathroom, where she was retouching her makeup. “Things have been weird between you and Morozova since you two went to the wedding venue!” she added as soon as she returned to the living room.

Alina gulped but kept a confused face, determined to tell nothing for as long as she could. Maybe the rest of the girls would arrive soon and stop this conversation from ever happening. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Things are the same between us. Professional and peaceful.” She finished, turning to her friends with both hands on her waist. She dared them to pry more and for a second she thought they would actually leave her alone. But this was Genya and Zoya, they were NOT letting this go.

“Nah-huh, you’re not getting away with it that easy!” Genya announced before she got up and pushed Alina to the sofa. Her belly, now big and round, made the movement more comedic than serious, but Alina did not dare to say a word.

“Come on girls, the rest of the gang will be here soon. Can’t we drop it for now?” she whined, hoping some sense would grow in her friends’ heads.

“Nope. You’re talking. Something happened and you two got awkward.” Zoya said. So they did notice the increased awkwardness. In spite of Alina’s attempts, things had grown awkward between the two since that night at the inn. They were still professional and polite and still got along just fine, but when they got too close things would turn… awkward.

Alina let out a defeated sigh fully aware that she had to tell them the truth, or her friends would get it out by force. “We… He and I… We kinda… slept together…” her voice was barely audible and for a second she hoped they hadn’t heard a thing, but soon enough Genya’s mouth was turning into a huge and round O.

“Slept together as in ‘sleeping together’?” she demanded, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively when she said ‘sleeping together’.

Alina bit her lip before nodding.

“OHMYGOD!!!!” Genya screamed and Alina had to fight the urge to cover her ears as her friend fangirled over this new information.

“Be quiet, Genya.” Zoya scolded the ginger woman before turning to Alina. “When exactly did THAT happen?”

“Well… when we went to check on the venue… but… it wasn’t exactly the first time…” she whispered, her voice as small as a thimble.

“Not the… Details. We need them. And for saints’ sake, speak louder, woman!” Zoya chided and Alina flinched at her tone. Oh boy, there really was no running away now, was there?

“Really?” she pleaded but her friends’ stern looks gave her no chance of escaping. She sighed again, “First time can’t even be called sleeping together. It was just a quickie against a wall on Ivan’s wedding day.” She blurted out, the words coming out so fast she had to take in a deep breath after letting them go.

“Woah girl! A quickie?? On… Saints! The bungalow??” Genya’s eyes almost popped out their sockets as she connected the dots. “Damn girl. You two know how to raise the bar for wedding quickies!”

“Please Genya, I already feel terrible about that.”

“What’s there to feel terrible about? It’s not like you took a tumble on the bed! Was it good?” she asked, her tone secretive.

“Yes. Better than I remembered…” she confessed. It had been almost too fast to register, but the rush that always came from having sex with Aleksander had been very much present.

Genya just smiled wickedly before leaning back on the sofa, leaving the way open for Zoya.

The blue eyed girl leant forward in a much more dangerous way than Genya and she looked into Alina’s eyes for ten full seconds before she began her inquiry, “And the second time?”

Alina gulped again, feeling a hot blush creeping through her body, “We… hum… We went to the venue to get the papers signed and when we were coming back there was a storm crashing on us. We had to spend the night at a local inn for safety reasons.” Genya snorted at that, finding the safety reasons excuse too weak to even be said out loud, “And well… the inn only had one room free and it was a couple’s room and we had to share the bed but before that we had to change into some bathrobes because our clothes got too wet and then we got too close and he kissed me and I kissed him back and his kisses were so soft and tender and sweet and I couldn’t hold it in and I said his name and he kissed me harder and then…” she took a deep breath, the avalanche of words wearing her down, “We… made… love…” she added, her voice now a little whisper.

Silence stretched, Spice Girls’ “Wannabe” playing in the background.

It was Genya who broke the ever growing silence, clearing her throat before speaking, “As in… it was different than other times?”

Alina nodded, daring a quick look at her friends.

“What exactly made it different from say… the Ivan’s wedding incident?” her friend continued.

“Well… I don’t know… it just… felt different. Like there was something else to it. Something unspoken with each kiss and each touch. We took our time with everything, not like the other time when we seemed to be trying to break some sort of record.” She let out, her voice growing stronger now. Her friends weren’t judging and that gave her some strength. She’d been so afraid they’d judge her weakness for Aleksander that she’d kept everything under wraps.

“Damn Alina… I knew there was still something between you two, but I hadn’t realised it was this… strong.” Zoya said, “That’s why I hired him. You two needed to sort things out and I knew that you would never talk to him under any other circumstances. So I pushed you two together.” She confessed, offering a small smile in the end.

That made sense. Alina had always suspected there was more to it than her friend simply wanting her to have an extra pair of hands. Turns out she was right.

“But to be honest, I hadn’t expected this kind of turnout.” She added.

“What kind of turnout?” Alina asked, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

“Well, you two being in love! What kind of turnout… honestly.” Her friend replied, rolling her eyes at Alina’s apparent blindness.

“You tw—in love??” she scoffed, “That’s absurd!” her voice grew into a squeal. “We’re not… We’re not in love, Zoya. Tell her, Genya!” she turned to the ginger girl who was pretending to file her nails.

“Huh? Oh honey, don’t fight it. It’s clear how you feel about him.” Alina blushed at that, very much aware of her feelings, “And how he feels about you.”

She bit her lip, nervous about what her friends could be insinuating, “Wha—what do you mean with that?”

“Have you even seen the way he looks at you? How he offers to help even when you don’t need it? How he seems to know exactly when you need a break??” Zoya said, listing the things Aleksander had done during the last eight months.

“I… girls… don’t… I… maybe I still have feelings for him… yeah, but he doesn’t feel the same way.” That’s what she’d tell herself whenever her heart dared to hope the man actually felt the same way. “Or he’d done something about it after that night… Or he wouldn’t have done what he did in the past…” it didn’t matter how many nice things he did for her, they still hadn’t actually talked. About anything. Not his betrayal, not their breakup, not even the night at the Wolf’s Den… Even if it had felt special, he clearly didn’t want to talk about it…

“Oh Alina… Maybe he’s just—” Genya started but was soon interrupted by the bell. “Oh. They’re here! We’ll talk about this later, ok?” she reassured her friend before getting up to open the door and let in the rest of their friends.

The party lasted until the wee hours of the morning, the guests giving Zoya the craziest and most outrageous gifts they could come up with. Their girl power playlist kept the mood happy and upbeat and the snacks kept every stomach from ever feeling empty. It was a good night and by the time it was over Zoya and Genya were too tired to pick up their conversation where they had left it. And Alina felt thankful for that, she didn’t have any strength left to discuss the matter of Aleksander Morozova…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. We're almost done!
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the run so far and thanks a bunch for sticking around :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter...  
> Zoya's wedding!

 

 

The white tent was up, glorious and magnificent as the woman that got married under it. The day was sunny and cool making the tent almost unnecessary, but Zoya had loved the idea so much that Alina wasn’t capable of denying her that pleasure.

Everything was on point, perfectly put together. The colours and flowers and table tops, the food and the music and the lights, everything was just like Alina had pictured it and nothing had gone wrong. It was like magic.

The bride and groom were dancing again. The two were on the main dance floor, a space located right in the middle of all the tables, waltzing away in each other’s arms. When the wedding began Zoya had looked like a queen ready to conquer anything and anyone, but now her head rested on Harshaw’s shoulder and her eyes were fluttered closed. There was a light blush to her cheeks and a dreamy smile on her lips. She was happy and in love.

And Harshaw, he held her close to him, to his heart. He didn’t hold her as if he was afraid she’d vanish from his embrace, but as a man who still couldn’t believe his luck. Just like his wife, the ginger man was smiling.

Alina sighed with longing as she observed the couple. Would she ever get something like that?

“Ooof!” Genya let out as she sat by Alina’s side, “My feet and my back are killing me!”

Alina cackled at her friend, who was currently trying to sit in the most comfortable position her current state allowed.

“Oh stop laughing.” The pregnant woman scolded before letting out a content sigh, “That’s better… Oh Alina, the party is amazing.”

“Thank you Genya.”

“It might be your best yet. I know I haven’t been to all of them, but… I don’t know, it feels perfect!” she flashed a bright and proud smile at her friend and Alina smiled back.

“Yeah, I think so too.” She was proud of herself, of the wedding, of everything. The ceremony had passed by without a single thing out of place and the party seemed to be heading straight to a similar fate. The guests laughed, ate, danced and some even sneaked away to the most secluded bushes. Yes, the party was a hit.

“Oh!” Genya yelped and Alina turned to her friend, already panicking over the possibility of the waters breaking.

“WHAT? IS IT TIME??”

“No!” her friend chuckled before letting out another ‘Oh’, “It’s the babies, they kicked me!” she tried to complain, a giddy smile ruining the attempt.

Alina let out a breath of relief, “Thank all the saints. I don’t think we could handle that kind of setback.” She said, her remark resulting in the two friends laughing over the fantasy scenario. Zoya would have a fit if the wedding was interrupted by the twins.

“Oh Alina, we better keep quiet or else these two little demons will want to be part of the fun.”

“I agree.” She answered, laughter still bubbling through her words.

After a few more minutes of friendly silence Alina got up, “I’m gonna circulate. You ok there?”

“Sure thing! Go, walk around, you restless little thing.” Her friend called as she leant forward to get some cookies. “Oh yum, strawberry flavour.”

 

* * *

 

She snaked around the guests and tables, stopping here and there to say hello to old friends or to ask if everything was good, but eventually she found her way to a more secluded area of the venue. A pathway of rose bushes led the way to a white wooden gazebo. It was large enough to have a small string quartet and for at least four couples to dance around. This was her secret idea, something she’d always dreamed of trying on one of her weddings. Truthfully, she wanted it for her own wedding, but since that was not in the cards, she thought it was a great idea for a wedding present to her friends. The couple had loved it and had been the first ones to dance in it.

There were three couples currently dancing there, a romantic waltz playing around them. More stray guests stood on the side-lines, either waiting for their chance or just watching. It was a lovely view and Alina couldn’t be happier with the result.

“May I have this dance?” a cool voice interrupted her thoughts and when she turned to her side she saw him.

There he was, Aleksander, dressed in another perfect black suit, a golden tie on his neck. On anyone else, this look would be a little outrageous, but on him? It was perfect. His hair wasn’t combed for once, looking as if he’d just combed it hastily with a hand and she felt an animalistic desire to muss it up even more.

But what took her breath away were his eyes. Those pools of melted silver burned with an array of emotions, all unknown to her, and looked brighter than usual, as if his emotional state could light them up.

“Alina?” he insisted, his hand palm up and waiting for her cue.

“Oh! I… Oh… I… Ok. I mean, you may.” She stammered, suddenly ashamed she’d been ogling him again. A quick bow and then she took his hand.

Aleksander led her through the floor until they were in the middle of the other dancers, placed his hand on her waist and danced. They swayed across the floor, the waltz going on and on, their feet almost hovering above the ground. Alina felt light as a feather in his arms, the song and the dance taking her away to a faraway land.

“Congratulations.” His voice was smooth and calm when he spoke, slowly dragging her back to reality.

“Huh?”

“For the wedding. It’s a success.” He explained.

“Oh that! Yeah, I know. I mean, thanks!” she quickly added. “For that and for helping, of course.”

He curtsied in acknowledgment as the song kept playing.

They danced in silence until the song was over, but when Alina made to go back to her position, Aleksander held on to her, keeping her in place until the next song began.

“How about another dance?” he proposed, his feet already moving to the tune. Alina simply nodded before following his steps.

While the previous dance had kept her in a dream-like state, this one kept her on her toes, their proximity larger than what a waltz usually demanded. He smelled like night-time and rain and she was taken back to a night spent at an inn, where he’d kissed her thoroughly and her hands had taken a permanent estate in his wet hair. Butterflies seemed to swarm inside her and her centre grew warmer as the vivid memories rushed back. She tried hard to keep a blush away from her face but it seemed to be a losing battle.

“Alina… We should talk.” He said, breaking the silence. No, no, they can’t talk, not here, not today… He had plenty of chances to do that, why now? She wiggled out of his firm grasp but to her surprise he let her go. She was already a few steps away from him when she heard it, “I’m sorry.” _What?_

Her head snapped back in his direction, “What did you just say?” she breathed, the music from the quartet almost drowning her words. The dancers were less now, but she paid no attention to them.

“Please Alina, let me… talk.” He was actually pleading… But that wasn’t what he’d said. That much she was certain of.

After a moment she nodded, “Ok…” and walked back to their spot, letting him take her back to the dance, “Talk.”

They danced in silence for what felt like forever before Aleksander spoke again, “What I did to you… It was… not the way I should have behaved.” Well, this was new. Aleksander didn’t ever admit to make a mistake or to say sorry… “I don’t regret it. I did what I thought I had to do to… not lose you.” He continued, his voice just a breath now.

“Lose me? I was just opening my own business. I wasn’t going to Siberia or breaking up.” Did he really think that if she left Morozova Events their relationship would end? He was too smart for that kind of fears. “I loved you, I would never dream of breaking things off!” She hissed the confession, an angry fire growing in her belly.

His gaze flickered for a brief moment, the only sign he had flinched at her words, before he spoke again, “My mother said the same thing…”

“What?” what had Baghra to do with this?

“She,” he cleared his throat, his eyes locked on her lips instead of her eyes, “she said that I was a fool for hurting you. That if I didn’t stop being a fool and fixed things between us, next time I saw her, she would be in a bloody coffin…” he finished with gritted teeth.

Well, that sounded like something Baghra would say and do. Although it is strange, since Alina never felt like the woman was fully on board with the two being together. But the woman did have a penchant for drama, much like her son…

But there’s also the fact that he was apologising because his mother told him to…

“So… you’re not really sorry, you’re just saying it because Baghra forced you to do it… I’ll…” she breathed, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill… she stepped back but he held on and pulled her in. Alina looked around, desperate for help but found the gazebo empty of people, no one dancing in it, not even in the surrounding area. Even the quartet was gone now, their instruments left behind. “…what?” she looked back at him and found his silver eyes locked on hers, burning with an unreadable emotion.

“I love you, Alina.” he confessed, his voice coming out as a ragged breath. Alina froze in his arms, the confession knocking the air out of her lungs. “My mother’s threat had little to do with my… apology. All I’ve done, the good and the bad… it was all because of how I feel about you. I was stupid and a fool, but I would have done it all again. For you.” He added, the two now mere inches apart from each other.

Alina was speechless, reactionless. Did he just…? Was she dreaming? Hallucinating? Aleksander Morozova did not apologize, admit his mistakes nor let anyone know of his feelings. He’d never said he loved her before, not even when she had let out those words, so many months ago. She shook her head lightly, eyes fluttering and mouth gaping like a fish out of water, in a desperate attempt to react, but her body remained apathetic. _React, dammit!_

“You… you…” the words refused to come out and Alina felt as if she was in one of those dreams where you wanted to scream but no sound ever came out, “You can’t say that…” she finally let out, her voice breaking with emotion, “You can’t just say you… love me… unless you really mean it. I can’t take another heartbreak, not from you!” tears streamed down her face now, their trails black with the remnants of her makeup. “You can—”

He kissed the tear streaks on each cheek, over and over again before his lips locked on hers, the kiss hot and desperate. “I’m sorry Alina. I really am. I never meant to hurt you.” he apologised again, his lips never really leaving hers, his breath hot like red coal on her skin. “Please, I need you to believe me!” he was growing desperate, all of his ‘secret weapons’ all used now.

Something snapped deep inside her. He really meant it, didn’t he? He really… loved her. She’d been right about that night at the inn, there was something different…

She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him back, like a feverish drunken sailor dying to drown in a sea of rum. He loved her. He really did love her! A bubble of laughter broke through her body and then she was kissing him and laughing and crying and laughing more. It was a mess but it was real, it was… real.

 

* * *

 

The more he kissed her, the more certain she was of his feelings. His lips never left her skin, even when he trailed down the length of her body, his hands desperate to feel her whole, his lips dying to memorize every molecule of her body.

His fingers did magic in and out of her, his tongue did even more, drawing beautiful and raw sounds off of her lips. Her whole body felt like burning embers, ready to explode if it got any hotter.

“I love you, Alina” he growled against her lips as he moved in and out, their bodies fitting together like two perfect halves. He dug his hands in her beautiful silky hair as he bit and nibbled her soft lips, drawing moans and gasps that sounded like sweet, sweet music to his ears.

She was close to coming undone, each new movement inching her closer and closer to the edge, drowning her deeper and deeper in love and passion.

Everything around them seemed to melt to nothing as they got their much needed release, their bodies so close it felt like just one entity.

Her heart was still beating fast and threatening to crack open her ribs when she opened her mouth and let out those words that had been burning in her throat, dying to be voiced, her voice ragged from passion “I… I love you too, Aleksander. All of you.”

 

 

 

 

 

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it guys. The end. Finito.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little fic! I also hope no one wants to hunt me down because they didn't like Aleksander's "apology".  
> I also also hope you leave comments! :D
> 
> Next projects? Right now I'm working on a new Nikolina fic. Kiss Me Beneath The Milky Twilight (Nikolina) and Black Lines and Golden Spots (Alarkling as well) are still on going, but feel free to go to my tumblr and send me prompts! ;D


End file.
